Ghosts
by Ellana-san
Summary: Il crut d’abord qu’il était l’objet de sa frayeur et ça le blessa, mais il comprit vite que ce n’était pas lui qu’elle regardait. Ses yeux était fixé sur un point derrière son épaule gauche.'Maman'" Sam/Jack ship COMPLETE
1. I won't be home again

_Hello ! Pour tous ceux qui ont suivi « Crazy about you » : J'ai eu mon bac !!_

_Pour les autres, ben j'ai eu mon bac !!_

_Donc, avant que je ne m'égare j'allais vous présenter cette fic (sans trop rentrer dans les détails tout de même). Cela se passe environ dans la saison 7, mais avant Heroes puisque Janet sera vivante ultérieurement. A part ça, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose d'autre à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture !_

**Ghosts**

**Chapitre 1 ****: I won't be home again.**

« Bienvenue sur P3X-585. La température extérieure est de 28 °C et il est…Carter, quelle heure il est ? »

Jack apostropha le major Carter qui, un peu plus loin, essayait sans succès de cacher son sourire. Tentant d'insuffler un peu de sérieux à sa voix, elle se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Quatre heures de l'après midi, mon colonel. »

Le colonel regarda sa montre avec méfiance. « Carter, il était déjà quatre heures quand on est parti, il n'y a pas de décalage horaire ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et s'éloigna vers l'archéologue qui était en train de noyer Teal'c sous un flot de paroles. Jack rejoignit son équipe en deux enjambées, et resta soigneusement en retrait de la conversation que partageait Daniel et son second.

Laissant Daniel et Carter prendre la tête de l'expédition, il marcha à côté de Teal'c. Bientôt, son regard se perdit sur la chute de reins de son second, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment convenable et pour éviter toute tentation, engagea la conversation avec Teal'c. Distraction qui dura à peu près sept minutes et demie, le Jaffa n'étant pas bavard.

Observant le paysage quelques instants, Jack se remémora le briefing. Rien ne laissait présageait qu'ils auraient un quelconque problème sur cette planète. La sonde n'indiquait aucune présence humaine, rien non plus qui indique une présence goa'ould. Bref le paradis. Cet endroit avait été choisi comme une possibilité pour relocaliser les Ouraniens.

Ce peuple pacifique avait été attaqué par un sombre goa'ould du nom de Thémis, quand SG-1 visitait la planète, et ce qui avait débuté comme un malchanceux concours de circonstance avait fini en véritable guérilla. Ils avaient donc ramené tout ce petit monde au SGC, et entreprit de leur trouver une nouvelle planète. Ce qui allait apparemment être plus facile que prévu.

A peine avait-il pensé ça que la colline qu'ils étaient en train de monter révéla sa face cachée. Une étendue de ruines, un enchevêtrement insensé de colonnes, de pan de murs écroulés, de reste de voutes…L'endroit rêvé pour un archéologue…

Ignorant le sourire ironique de son second devant son manque d'enthousiasme certain, Jack se tourna vers l'homme qui, à côté de lui, semblait être monté sur ressort. Ses yeux semblait lancer un message subliminal du style : 'Je peux y aller, hein ? hein ? Je peux y aller ? Je peux ? ' Les réactions enfantines de Daniel et de Carter face à un vieux mur, ou à une nouvelle pièce de technologie, serait toujours un mystère à ses yeux. Sans doute avait-il perdu toute innocence…Qu'il en reste en Daniel ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, mais parfois, il se demandait comment Carter avait fait pour garder la sienne. Elle était un soldat, au même titre que Teal'c et lui, des massacres, elle en avait vu. Mais, elle gardait inexorablement une sorte de foi en l'humain.

Avec un soupir exagérément agacé, Jack fit un signe à Daniel, l'autorisant à courir vers ses chers trésors. Teal'c le suivit avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour un air amusé, et Jack se retrouva seul avec Carter. La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire radieux, absolument pas dupe de sa mauvaise humeur factice. Elle savait que sous son irritation de façade, il y avait plus de moquerie qu'autre chose. Souriant en retour, il emboîta le pas à ses coéquipiers, savourant la présence silencieuse de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« Allons-y Carter, avec un peu de chance, il y aura un coin d'ombre pour faire la sieste. »

A peine avaient-ils atteint les ruines que Daniel se jetait sur les restes de colonnes ornées de symboles comme un chien affamé se serait jeté sur sa pâtée. Jack échangea un regard amusé avec Carter puis s'approcha de l'archéologue. Il daigna jeter un coup d'œil aux caractères étranges avant de dévisager le linguiste.

« Vous connaissez cette langue ? »

Comme c'était prévisible, Daniel ne répondit pas par un simple oui ou non. A croire qu'il en était incapable.

« Ca ressemble assez à du Celte, mais ce symbole me fait davantage penser au Grec ancien…C'est fascinant, parce que… »

« Donc, vous connaissez ? »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai différents livres à la base qui pourrait peut-être… »

Jack leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Dans ce cas, filmez. Si on ne trouve rien d'autre de plus intéressant, on rentrera. »

Daniel commença à râler, mais sortit néanmoins sa caméra. Heureux de l'avoir fait enrager, Jack décida de lui accorder une heure. Il était d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Laissant l'archéologue à ses cailloux et Teal'c à sa garde vigilante, il entreprit de chercher du regard le dernier membre de son équipe qui semblait avoir bel et bien disparu.

« Teal'c, où est Carter ? »

Avant que le Jaffa n'ait répondu et qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enclencher sa radio, la voix reconnaissable entre mille de son second retentit dans l'air.

« Mon colonel, vous devriez venir voir. »

Jack abandonna aussitôt Teal'c pour chercher son second des yeux. Elle n'était nulle part en vue mais l'écho de sa voix n'était pas lointain. Faisant quelque pas dans la direction vague du son, il la trouva accroupie un peu plus loin devant ce qui ressemblait à un cube. En se mettant à sa hauteur, il distingua des inscriptions similaires à celles des colonnes ainsi que ce qui semblaient être des circuits électroniques.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon colonel. Mais je relève des pics d'énergie. »

Elle tendit la main vers l'objet tout en surveillant l'écran d'un de ses appareils. Il désigna le cube d'un signe de tête.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Sa main s'arrêta un instant, freinée dans son élan, puis poursuivit son chemin. Le major se contenta d'un sourire malicieux et ses doigts trouvèrent bientôt ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle retira sa main alors qu'une sorte de tiroir s'ouvrait sur la face latérale du cube. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, elle était dans son élément.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez bien fait votre maligne, vous allez me dire ce que c'est ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque le bip rapide de son appareil de mesure se fit entendre.

« Carter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon colonel, c'est étrange… »

Le bip se fit plus insistant. Sam tourna la tête vers son supérieur.

« On dirait qu'il absorbe l'énergie. »

« C'est dangereux ? »

« Toute énergie absorbée doit être restituée d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« On s'en va. »

Il se releva mais elle ne bougea pas. Une appréhension sourde pesait sur sa poitrine et l'arrière de sa nuque picotait. Ils étaient en danger. C'était instinctif. Et Jack croyait toujours en son instinct.

« Carter, laissez ça, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Il attendit un instant qu'elle réponde, qu'elle obéisse, puis répéta à nouveau son nom. La sensation de danger devenant de plus en plus vivace, Carter obéissait toujours aux ordres, qu'importent lesquels, elle obéissait. Son absence de réaction était anormale.

Il redescendit à son niveau, interdisant à la panique qu'il sentait naître en lui de prendre le dessus sur son calme. Le spectacle le figea. Les yeux azur de Carter était écarquillés, à la limite du révulsement, mais le plus effrayant là dedans était le regard vide qu'elle posait loin devant elle, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'il était loin de pouvoir discerner. Jack parcourut son visage du regard, implorant mentalement qui pourrait l'entendre de lui venir en aide. Baissant les yeux sur l'étrange appareil qui avait provoqué tout ça, il finit par remarquer le lien énergétique doré qui partait du cube pour finir dans son ventre.

Il n'osa pas placer sa main entre elle et le faisceau même si l'idée le tentait désespérément. Qui sait si le lien ne l'emprisonnerait pas à lui aussi ? Pourtant, il fallait rompre l'échange. Et il fallait le faire d'urgence !

« Carter ! »

Le cri affolé, n'eut aucun effet sur Carter mais attira Daniel et Teal'c qui arrivèrent en courant. Inconscient des interrogations de Daniel, il la saisit par les épaules, cherchant à couper le contact entre cette chose et elle.

« Jack, attendez ! »

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'archéologue.

« Vous avez une meilleure idée, Daniel ? »

L'archéologue regarda simultanément le cube, son amie, et la lance de Teal'c. Jack suivit son raisonnement, même s'il se doutait que ça ne plaisait pas à Daniel de seulement l'envisager. Mais, quelque chose lui disait que détruire le cube n'était pas la chose à faire. Une légère boule dans le ventre qui lui soufflait que ça ne ferait aucun bien à Carter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chose, et peut-être que pour Daniel ou Teal'c, il aurait écouté la raison et détruit la machine. Mais pas pour Carter. Pour Carter, il se fiait avant tout à son intuition. Et en ce moment elle lui hurlait de tirer la jeune femme du faisceau.

Expirant lentement, il décida que plus tôt il agirait, mieux ça serait. Il la tira brutalement vers lui, et sentit le corps de son second se tendre, à la fois aspirée par la machine et coincée dans sa poigne puissante. Durant une interminable seconde, il crut qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Puis, elle bascula dans ses bras, inconsciente, tandis que le lien lumineux se désagrégeait lentement, faute de catalyseur.

_Rewiews__?_


	2. These wounds won't seem to heal

_Hello!!Bon voilà le chapitre 2! Dans la mesure où certaines rewiews sont anonymes, je ne peux pas y répondre, dons je vais tester un nouveau mode de réponse. Si ça vous agace, dites le moi, ce n'est qu'un test ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Merci à Audearde d'avoir corrigé !_

_Tsuhya __: Tout d'abord, merci pour tes félicitations ! Ensuite, c'est vrai que Daniel est un peu OOC, au même titre que Teal'c. Mais n'étant pas vraiment une fan du personnage, je ne connais pas aussi bien son mode de fonctionnement que celui de Jack ou de Sam. Désolée…_

_Audrey__ : Peut-être…_

_Audearde __: Dankeschün und Gut sejour !_

_Taaz23__: Merci!!_

_Pitite Bibiche__ : Merci, j'espère que le plat principal te plaira ;)_

_Marina __: Merci !_

_Alexcmoa __:Merci pour tes félicitations ! Et pour ce qui est du ship…C'est prévu au programme. _

_Ministarlet :__ T'ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais tes rewiews ? Elles me font toujours beaucoup rire ! Alors, je vais tenter de répondre dans l'ordre : Merci, contente que tu aimes, oui j'adore la martyriser, oui je peux écrire, version Teal'c on va éviter, et merci merci et merci. Voilà !_

_Titi :__ Tête sur les épaules je sais pas…Et non ma fic n'est pas finie, lol. Je ne ferai pas ça quand même. _

_Pipersam__ : Merci !!_

_Poppy __: Comme la dernière fois ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…lol_

_Ilai __: Merci !!_

_Elbasi :__ Vas-tu commencer à baver ? Mystère…Empêche ton frère de me taper stp _

_Tyto27 __: Merci ! J'ai plus le temps d'écrire donc les post devraient être plus régulier. _

_Atlante41 : __Merci ! Toujours un honneur d'avoir des compliments de ta part ! Une petite fic en échange de la mienne ? _

_Dom77__ :Merci ! Et si si, je suis humaine. Juste une peu chiante sur les bords…lol_

**Chapitre 2 :**** These wounds won't seem to heal**

Jack lutta pour garder les paupières ouvertes, le sommeil resserrait son étau sur lui et le silence quasi religieux qui emplissait l'infirmerie ne faisait rien pour le garder éveillé. Pour la cinquième fois en une heure, il se leva pour se remplir une tasse de café noir. Il ne devait pas dormir, ne voulait pas dormir. Quand elle se réveillerait, Carter serait sans doute désorientée et aurait besoin de lui. Rien qu'une petite plaisanterie, le temps de lui dire qu'elle était bien à la maison, et il pourrait aller s'écouler sur son lit autant qu'il le voudrait.

S'étant servi, il se rassit sur la chaise près du lit de son second, dédaignant les centaines d'autres endroits plus confortables pour attendre. S'il lui avait fallu, pour rester près d'elle, patienter des heures debout, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation.

Ca faisait près de six heures qu'elle était inconsciente. Six longues heures dont il avait compté chaque minute. Janet avait pourtant été catégorique, elle n'avait rien, simplement une légère fièvre. Rien de bien méchant pour la citer exactement. Jack pensait différemment. Si tout allait vraiment bien, pourquoi la boule dans son estomac n'avait pas disparue ? Pourquoi cette impression que quelque chose clochait ?

Il posa sa tasse par terre et entreprit de jouer avec un objet que Janet n'aurait sûrement pas aimé qu'il touche. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Jack détestait attendre. Il avait toujours détesté. Il détesterait toujours. En particulier quand c'était pour des gens auquel il tenait. En particulier pour Carter. Elle faisait partie des rares gens auquel il tenait vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup trop…

La première chose que le colonel remarqua fut le tressaillement de sa main. Un léger mouvement des doigts sur la couverture. Rien de significatif, mais il savait mieux que ça. Un puissant soulagement s'empara de lui, elle se réveillait. Effectivement, une minute plus tard, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

« Carter ? »

Il se leva dans l'idée d'aller chercher quelqu'un de qualifié pour l'aider. Quelqu'un qui dans son esprit ne pouvait être que Janet. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de son second l'arrêta net. Elle avait peur. Et cette peur se battait en elle avec une détresse immense. Il crut d'abord qu'il était l'objet de sa frayeur et ça le blessa, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait. Ses yeux était fixé sur un point derrière son épaule gauche.

« Maman ? »

C'était idiot mais Jack se retourna quand même, l'infirmerie était toujours aussi déserte que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant puisque sa mère était morte il y a des années.

« Euh…Carter ? »

Il tenta sans succès d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle était absorbée par ce qu'il supposait être un délire dû à la fièvre. Il posa avec hésitation la main sur son front mais ne constata pas de réelle chaleur.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Elle semblait paniquée à présent. Il lui prit la main, espérant la rassurer.

« Carter ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, semblant enfin revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux hésitèrent quelques instants entre ceux de Jack et le point derrière lui, puis, sa respiration s'accéléra déclenchant un bip plus rapide du moniteur cardiaque. Instinctivement ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Jack.

« Mon colonel ? »

Inquiet que son rythme cardiaque ne diminue pas, mais continue, au contraire, d'accélérer, il voulut la lâcher. Il fallait aller chercher le doc. Ces mots martelaient son esprit de leur évidence absolue. Mais Carter semblait voir les choses autrement, elle resserrait sa prise, incapable de se séparer de sa main.

Sam avait des difficultés à respirer, elle avalait l'air de façon saccadée, incapable de reprendre une respiration normale. Jack grimaça lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Comprenant instinctivement que ça ne ferait qu'empirer s'il la laissait seule, il s'assit sur le lit et saisit son autre main dans une tentative désespérée pour la calmer.

« Janet ! »

Le hurlement fit rappliquer le docteur vitesse grand V. Elle approcha rapidement du lit, analysant la situation avec un professionnalisme que seul l'expérience et le talent expliquait, et entreprit d'injecter à Sam un calmant. Le produit mit quelques secondes à faire effet, temps que Carter utilisa pour fixer à nouveau le point au fond de la salle. Ses yeux se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'au pied du lit suivant une ligne imaginaire, et elle serra à nouveau les mains de Jack à lui en faire mal.

Son regard sembla hésiter quelques secondes entre le colonel et le vide, puis choisit visiblement le colonel. Le ton qu'elle employa reflétait une vulnérabilité qu'elle était très loin d'afficher en temps normal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si peu sûre d'elle-même. C'était…déroutant.

« Vous ne la voyez pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Qui ? »

Elle regarda vers le médecin, espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle verrait la même chose qu'elle. Tout en prenant sa température, Janet écoutait la conversation, visiblement perturbée. Jack rappela gentiment son second à l'ordre, inquiet de son manque inhabituel de concentration et incapable de le mettre sur le compte des calmants.

« Carter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est…étrange. Elle est là, sans être vraiment là. »

« Qui, Carter ? » répéta-t-il à nouveau, tout en sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Ma…mère. »

Jack tourna la tête vers Janet, si vite que quelque chose claqua à l'arrière de sa nuque, priant pour que quelqu'un crie « poisson d'avril ». Ce qu'il savait être peu probable puisqu'on était en novembre. Et puis, elle ne plaisanterait pas avec ça. Visiblement perdue, Janet dévisagea le colonel.

« Elle a de la fièvre, mais pas assez pour que ça provoque une hallucination. C'est peut-être du à cette machine, vous avez dit que quand elle l'avait touché, il y avait eu un lien énergétique, peut-être que ça a provoqué… »

« Non ! C'est réel ! » Elle agrippa plus fort encore la main de son supérieur. « Je jure que c'est réel. Je ne suis pas folle. »

Jack soupira et échangea un regard avec Janet. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas folle. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait vraiment une morte au pied du lit. Il tenta sa chance par la douceur.

« Sam, votre mère est morte. »

Le regard océan rencontra le sien et il sut simplement qu'elle ne mentait pas. Quoi qu'elle voie au pied de ce lit, elle était persuadée que c'était réellement sa mère.

« Je sais. Mais…elle est là. »

Elle désigna le bout de son lit d'un signe de tête. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire, qu'elle soit là ou pas, elle en était convaincue. Son regard l'implorait de la croire et, en temps normal, il l'aurait sans doute fait, mais là…

C'est le moment que choisirent Daniel et Teal'c pour arriver. A peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce que le regard de Daniel s'accrocha à leurs mains toujours liées. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'un sourire idiot naisse sur son visage. Jack libéra ses mains un peu trop rapidement vu le regard blessé que Carter lui jeta, et se leva aussi sec du lit.

_« Il est mignon. »_

Carter fit un bond lorsque le spectre de sa mère parla pour la première fois. Elle chercha sur les visages qui l'entouraient une quelconque trace de surprise mais ils se contentaient tous de la dévisager comme si elle était complètement cinglée.

_« Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'entendre. »_

Sam détailla le visage souriant qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle, elle était certaine que c'était sa mère. Et ça aurait été génial si sa mère n'avait pas été morte depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle recula autant qu'elle put, s'éloignant autant que possible de cette apparition.

« Carter ? »

La voix chaude de son supérieur la ramena à nouveau à la réalité et elle se tourna vers lui avec soulagement.

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème. »

La panique qu'elle entendit dans sa propre voix la mit mal à l'aise. Elle était en train de se donner en spectacle pour quelque chose qui n'existait probablement que dans sa tête.

_« Je ne suis pas une hallucination. »_

Enervée, Sam répondit à haute voix, sans prendre garde aux visages de plus en plus inquiets qui l'entouraient.

« Et tu lis dans mes pensées, peut-être ? »

La créature haussa les épaules sans cesser de sourire. _« Je te connais, c'est tout. »_

« Sam ? »

Elle se tourna vers Daniel, s'attendant à trouver un soutien, un intérêt scientifique, pas cet air inquiet et désolé.

« Je ne suis pas folle, Daniel. Quoi que ce soit, c'est vraiment là. »

L'archéologue échangea un regard sceptique avec le docteur.

_« Il ne te croit pas. »_

Sam ferma les yeux, espérant que quand elle les rouvrirait, il n'y aurait plus d'apparition, que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve stupide. Malheureusement, la voix qu'elle n'espérait pas réentendre s'éleva à nouveau autour d'elle.

_« Dis lui que s'il traduit les symboles sur les ruines, il trouvera comment arrêter tout ça. Il faut se dépêcher. »_

Sam rouvrit les paupières dans un soupir et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa mère. Ils étaient identiques aux siens, en tout point. Son instinct lui hurlait de lui faire confiance, alors, elle décida d'écouter. Elle interrompit Daniel qui était en train de suggérer d'appeler le docteur MacKenzie.

« Elle dit que l'explication est dans les inscriptions des ruines. »

Le silence lui répondit et tous la dévisagèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Jack s'approche doucement du lit et reprenne sa main dans la sienne. Le seul fait qu'il le fasse en public révélait à quel point il était inquiet pour elle.

« Carter, on va trouver ce qui ne va pas, d'accord ? Mais tout ça, ce n'est qu'un délire. »

Elle retira brutalement sa main dans une tentative désespérée pour le peiner.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ! »

Jack recula avec un soupir, et observa leurs amis qui ne semblaient pas pressé de l'aider. A contre cœur, il choisit l'honnêteté.

« Non. »

_« Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. Daniel la croira, elle. »_

Sam se tourna vers sa mère et retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle disparut dans une éblouissante lumière blanche pour laisser place à une jeune femme brune. Choisissant de passer outre le cliché de l'apparition, elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche devant le fantôme de Sha'Re.

_« Dis à mon époux que la distance ne peut pas tuer l'amour. »_

Sam répéta en bégayant la phrase à Daniel et le vit blêmir.

« Comment…Comment savez-vous ? »

Il se tourna vers les autres, toujours bégayant.

« J'ai dit ça à Sha'Re avant…Je… »

Jack plaça une main amicale sur l'épaule de Daniel avant de dévisager Sam.

« Vous voyez Sha'Re, maintenant ? »

Elle hocha la tête, sans quitter le fantôme des yeux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'apercevoir l'échange silencieux entre Janet et lui.


	3. If you'd sream I'd figh away all of your

_Coucou!! Tout d'abord, réponse aux rewiews!!_

_Benedicte__ :Merci ! Je ne fait pas languir les gens, je leur offre du suspense…lol_

_Gaya__ :Merci ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre va te rassasier un petit peu…_

_Pikabad__ merci !!_

_Sailor Sayuri__ :Merci ! Les mises à jour ne seront pas très espacées normalement ! Pas d'inquiétude._

_Happytaz :__ je crois que la suite est là…_

_Poppy__ :Merci !! oui je suis en vacances ! D'ailleurs je pars trois jours dans un endroit sans internet…Esperons que je pourrai écrire…_

_HaleyJS __: Lol, oui, je plaide coupable, j'ai récidivé…Quand à ce qui est des différents personnages qui vont refaire leur apparition, tu verras plus tard. _

_MariP__ :Merci !!_

_Pipersam : __ET oui, Sam trinque ! Mais c'est pour son bien au final !_

_Josam__ : merci ! Pour le fin mot, il faudra peut-être attendre un peu plus !_

_Tyto27__ : Théoriquement, elle n'est pas folle ! (ça c'était l'autre fic, lol) elle voit des fantômes, grose différence…_

_Marina119 __: merci !_

_Atlante41 : __Je crains que le chapitre 3 ne soit plus court que le 2 ; sorry !merci !_

_Tsuhya__ : Toi qui aimes bien Daniel, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il y a un grand rôle. J'espère que le personnage sera assez réaliste et que j'ai pu t'aider avec tes problèmes jack/mitchell._

_Elbasi__ : Faire dire à la mère de Sam que Jack était mignon ne me posait pas de problème particulier. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir réagit à ça, mais je suppose que ça dépends de la relation mère/fille. J'imagine celle de Sam plutôt cool pour cette fic. _

_Ilai __: Pour citer Shakespeare : Là, est la question…_

_Alexcmoa __:Merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra un peu à tes attentes._

_Ministarlet__ :lol, je t'ai gardée pour la fin. Tu sais que tu as une fan ? Tsuhya te trouve amusante ! Bientôt les gens vont te laisser des rewiews à toi à travers mes fics…T.T Au fait, oui, Sam est souvent givrée…Mais de mon point de vue, qui passerait 10 ans à côté de Jack sans rien faire sinon une givrée ? lol. _

_Et bien sûr, merci à Audearde d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

**Chapitre3 : When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

Jack reposa violemment son verre sur la table, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur lui et imposant le silence. Il en avait assez. Toutes ces discussions ne servaient à rien. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui arrivait exactement à Carter et ça l'agaçait fortement. Il dévisagea le docteur.

« Etes vous certaine que ces…_choses_ ne sont pas des hallucinations ? »

Janet soupira et réexpliqua pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.

« La fièvre a baissé et elle continue à…voir des choses étranges. De plus, il y a une anomalie au niveau du scan que je ne peux pas expliquer. »

A son tour, Jack poussa un soupir et se tourna ensuite vers Daniel.

« Donc, c'est réel ? »

L'archéologue haussa les épaules, visiblement perdu.

« Général, il y a un autre problème. »

Jack se retourna vers Janet, l'observant comme si elle était folle.

« Plus grave que Carter faisant tourner les tables ? »

Ignorant l'interruption, Hammond lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Au cours des dernières heures, j'ai remarqué plusieurs dysfonctionnements au niveau de son organisme. »

Le colonel faillit se remettre à hurler mais préféra se contenir. Ce n'était pas la faute du doc. Ce n'était pas la faute de Daniel. C'était la sienne. Il était entièrement responsable de l'état de son second. Protéger ses hommes était son boulot, et s'il ne parvenait pas à le faire, alors il ne valait plus grand-chose.

« Doc ! Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus claire ? »

Comme prévu, Janet se tourna vers lui, une lueur compatissante dans le regard.

« Son organisme manque de magnésium, de fer, et j'en passe. Toutes les protéines et les minéraux nécessaires semblent disparaître. »

Jack encaissa la nouvelle avec calme et redonna au médecin sa pleine attention.

« Bien sûr, il y a des substituts pour tous les manques, mais le major Carter commence déjà à ressentir des troubles. Elle est fatiguée, nerveusement à cran, sans parler des… »

« Revenants ? » tenta Jack.

Il fut récompensé par un léger sourire du médecin. Elle était aussi inquiète que lui. Ils l'étaient tous.

« Docteur Jackson, votre rapport mentionne des ruines, il n'y a aucun indice de ce qui arrive au major Carter ? »

Daniel enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Jack pouvait lire les marques provoquées par la fatigue sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Autant que lui sans doute.

« Sam a fait allusion aux ruines, mais pour l'instant j'en suis à peine à déterminer l'origine des symboles. »

Hammond soupira, et se tourna vers son second.

« Autre chose ? »

Jack secoua la tête. Il avait beau se repasser la mission, rien d'autre n'avait pu provoquer tout ça si ce n'est le cube. C'était une évidence.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, docteur Jackson, poursuivez votre traduction et tenez moi au courant de vos progrès. Colonel O'Neill, contactez la Tock'ra. Peut-être pourront-ils nous aider. Disposez »

En un temps record, tous étaient debout. Janet fila aussi rapidement que la lumière, sans doute pour s'occuper de sa patiente, tandis que Daniel et Teal'c partaient de leur côté dans l'optique de terminer leur traduction. Daniel appréciait l'aide de Teal'c parce que le Jaffa, calme et patient, était un assistant parfait. Avec un soupir, le colonel se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la salle de contrôle. Prévenir la Tock'ra n'avait rien d'amusant, qui plus est si c'était Jacob qui répondait à son appel.

« Jack ? »

Jack tourna son attention vers son supérieur.

« Mis à part ce cube, vous n'avez rien trouvé de menaçant sur cette planète, n'est ce pas ? »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où le général voulait en venir.

« Les Ouraniens s'impatientent et nous n'avons rien d'autre à leur proposer. Alors si vous pensez que cette planète est viable pour eux, je chargerais le docteur Satterfield de leur installation. »

Jack haussa les épaules, rien de ce qui n'était pas Carter n'avait réellement d'importance à présent, et tant que personne ne s'approchait des ruines, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

« Bien, mon général. »

Sans plus prêter attention à son supérieur, Jack reprit sa marche vers la salle de contrôle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Jacob si jamais ce dernier décidait de leur rendre visite. Il allait devoir justifier le fait de ne pas avoir protégé correctement sa fille…De plus, les Tock'Ra…D'un côté, ça pourrait aider Carter, d'un autre, les interventions Tock'ra étaient rarement utiles. Le plus souvent, elles étaient dangereuses et leur faisaient perdre un temps précieux.

« Walter, contactez la base Tock'Ra. »

Il laissa son regard s'égarer vers la Porte qui s'enclenchait lentement. Il y avait toujours ce mystère et cette beauté qui en émanait, qu'importe ce que Carter pourrait dire, pour lui, rien n'expliquait cette magie. Il préférait le voir comme ça, comme de la magie, en un sens, c'était plus naturel. Lorsque le dernier chevron se fut enclenché, Walter lui céda sa place.

« Ici, le colonel Jack O'Neill…Si quelqu'un m'entend, on aurait besoin d'un coup de main… »

Jack retint un soupir, il y avait une raison pour laquelle c'était soit Daniel soit Carter qui se chargeait de ce genre de choses d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais été le diplomate par excellence.

« Et rapidement, ce serait chouette. »

Ignorant l'air relativement amusé de Harriman, le colonel haussa les épaules et garda le silence quelques secondes dans l'attente d'une hypothétique réponse. Au bout d'un instant de silence, la radio se mit à grésiller et une voix légèrement nasillarde se fit entendre dans la salle de contrôle.

« Ici Jahren de la Tock'Ra, veuillez décrire votre problème, colonel O'Neill. »

Cette fois, le soupir passa ses lèvres. Il était pratiquement certain que dès que la question technologie alien serait abordée, ils allaient pratiquement se battre pour venir sur Terre.

« Le major Carter a été infectée par une…machine et, disons qu'elle semble voir des…morts. »

Il y eut une pose de l'autre côté du vortex et Jack put sans aucun problème imaginer la mine incrédule du pauvre Tock'Ra chargé des communications.

« Je vais en informer le Haut Conseil. Avez-vous encore l'appareil ? »

Nous y voilà ! Ces charognards ne pensaient donc qu'à ça ?

« Ecoutez, ne le prenez pas mal surtout…Mais…Jacob ne serait pas dans les parages par hasard ? »

« Je vais informer le Haut Conseil. »

Avec ça, le vortex se referma. Jack grimaça, sa mâchoire se crispant inconsciemment, on venait ni plus ni moins de lui raccrocher au nez. Malgré tout ce que Carter et Daniel pourraient dire, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il détestait ces types.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Sam regarda ses amis quitter l'infirmerie avec appréhension. Le général venait de les convoquer pour un débriefing et Janet s'étant sentie concernée, était partie avec eux. Ce dont ils ne se rendaient pas compte, c'est qu'en faisant ça, ils l'abandonnaient à ses apparitions. Et soyons honnête, elle n'avait déjà pas d'atomes crochus avec Sha're quand elle était encore en vie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle était morte qu'elle allait s'en faire une amie.

La militaire tenta de sourire à l'Abydossienne, mais elle était beaucoup trop tendue pour que ce soit sincère. D'ailleurs la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe, et ne lui retourna pas son sourire. Ceci dit, Sam se demandait si elle l'avait un jour vu sourire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Daniel. Leurs vies étaient tellement opposées…Sans doute, si les choses avaient été différentes, si Daniel avait réussi à la sauver, sans doute seraient-elle devenues proches, sinon amies, au moins auraient-elles appris à se connaître. Elle était, après tout, la femme de son meilleur ami.

_« Mon époux t'aime beaucoup. »_

C'était étrange d'entendre ces 'fantômes' parler. Leurs voix semblaient résonner dans la pièce, mais en même temps, Sam réalisait que c'était plus directement dans son esprit que le son apparaissait.

Quoiqu'actuellement, ce n'était pas son problème principal. Sam n'aimait pas vraiment le sous entendu sous les propos de Sha're et elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'un fantôme fâché que, qui plus est, elle était la seule à voir, pourrait faire comme dégâts.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. »

C'était complètement surréaliste. Elle était en train de se justifier devant le spectre de l'ancienne femme de Daniel. Remarque, ça changeait. D'habitude, ce n'était pas avec Daniel qu'on l'accusait d'entretenir une liaison.

_« Je le sais, ma sœur. Ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sentons ces choses là. »_

Oh. Chouette. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

_« Lorsque mon époux reviendra, pourrais- tu lui parler pour moi ? » _

Sam hocha affirmativement la tête. Janet ne la laisserait pas filer de toute façon, autant que ce petit pouvoir serve à quelque chose. Daniel lui avait toujours dit être en paix avec Sha're, mais elle savait que s'il en avait l'occasion, il voudrait lui parler. Elle jouerait donc les intermédiaires.

Sha're lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et le major admira un instant la beauté de la jeune femme brune. Pas étonnant que la moitié de la galaxie ait été mise à feu et à sang pour elle. Elle était la version Egyptienne d'Hélène de Troyes. Puis, la lumière blanche éclatante resplendit une fois de plus et Sam détourna les yeux. Quand l'éclat diminua assez pour qu'elle puisse regarder, la silhouette de Sha're avait disparu et celle plus menue de sa mère se dessinait à nouveau près du lit.

C'était perturbant. Très perturbant. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas le réconfort de la présence amie du colonel. Elle était seule face à sa peur.

_« Ma chérie… »_

Sa mère semblait émue. Plus que ça, elle débordait d'amour. Sam ne savait pas vraiment comment mais, elle en était sûre, elle pouvait le sentir. Et cette empathie était dérangeante, elle avait la désagréable impression d'envahir les sentiments d'autrui, de fouiller dans ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée… » _

La mâchoire de Sam se contracta dans une piètre tentative pour rester forte. Instinctivement, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir laisser une nouvelle fois ses sentiments bien à l'abri derrière sa carapace le temps que tout ça se termine. C'était la seule façon de ne pas être blessée. Elle lui avait manquée ? Et elle, alors ? ! Que devait-elle dire ?!

Aussi curieux et injuste que ça puisse paraître, Sam était toujours autant en colère après sa mère aujourd'hui qu'elle l'était il y a plus de 20 ans. A l'époque, Marc en voulait à leur père et bien que Sam l'ait blâmé un bon moment, c'était très vite vers sa mère que sa colère s'était tournée. Elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle avait laissé sa fille faire son entrée à l'âge adulte à, à peine, 12 ans.

_« Tu as tellement grandi… » _

Oui, elle avait grandi…Elle n'avait plus 12 ans, et elle devrait passer au dessus de sa colère puérile pour profiter de l'occasion unique qui s'offrait à elle. Il était certain que si sa mère avait eu le choix, elle serait rentrée à la maison ce lundi là. Son taxi ne se serait pas encastré dans un camion. Et aussi brillante que Sam ait été en ce temps là, elle ne serait pas devenue une acharnée du travail et ne serait sans doute jamais entré au SGC…Comme quoi, les vies humaines tenaient à peu de choses…

« Tu m'a manqué aussi… »

Le 'maman' mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre cette réalité là. C'était trop bizarre, trop nouveau.

Sa mère hocha la tête et sourit, elle savait. Ce fut la jeunesse du sourire qui frappa Sam. Il n'avait pas le gout amer et désabusé de ceux qui accompagnaient les rares moments d'émotions de son père. Il _était_ jeune. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte, sa mère était toujours jeune. Du moins, son apparence était toujours jeune. Physiquement, elles avaient le même âge.

Une vague glacée parcourut son corps quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait atteint l'âge où sa mère était morte. Elle l'avait même dépassé de cinq ans…Et jamais elle n'y avait fait attention. Comme pour faire échos à ses pensées, le spectre reprit :

_« La vie est courte, Sam…Tellement courte… » _

C'était une évidence. Elle se le répétait tous les jours. A chaque fois qu'elle passait la Porte, à chaque fois qu'un tir ennemi la frôlait, à chaque fois que son supérieur était touché…c'était ça le plus curieux. Elle ne comprenait jamais autant cette phrase que quand le colonel O'Neill gisait inconscient à l'infirmerie…Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sous l'éclairage ténu des néons, cela prenait une autre signification…

_« Tu ne dois pas la gâcher, mon ange… » _

Sa mère était morte jeune mais elle avait été heureuse. Sa courte vie avait été remplie de joies, de cris d'enfants et d'amour…Sam était plus vieille qu'elle et elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la dernière fois où elle avait été pleinement heureuse. Elle n'avait pas d'enfants, pas de famille, pas de vie en dehors de la base et, en général, ça ne l'importunait pas. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était ici, ses amis étaient ici.

_« Il te suffirait de si peu de chose pour être heureuse… »_

Si peu de choses ? Il ne lui en manquait qu'une. Celle que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir. Celle qui lui était à jamais interdite. Non, il était vrai qu'il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour arriver au bonheur, mais de toute façon, Sam et le bonheur, ça faisait deux. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Et puis, pourquoi remuer un couteau dans une plaie qui ne cicatriserait jamais et ne ferait que se rouvrir ? Il était bien plus douloureux de réfléchir à ce problème que de l'ignorer.

Comme si sa mère avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait, elle disparut dans un soupir éblouissant, laissant à nouveau la place à l'Abydossienne. Avant que Sam n'ait eut le temps de faire un geste vers cette nouvelle apparition, Daniel apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Sam ? Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez… »

La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de cette présence amie…et vivante. Enfin quoi que connaissant Daniel…

« Ca va, mais ça ira mieux quand vous aurez trouvé comment arrêter ce truc. »

Visiblement nerveux, Daniel remis ses lunettes en place.

« Hum, c'est sûr. Je vais me remettre à la traduction des ruines. »

Sautillant presque d'un pied sur l'autre, l'archéologue suppliait pratiquement Sam du regard, la priant de comprendre ce qu'il se refusait à demander. Un sourire indulgent vint adoucir les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Elle est là, Daniel. »

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de la bouche de Daniel. « Est-ce qu'elle m'entend ? »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Sha're qui inclina simplement la tête, elle répondit donc à Daniel par l'affirmative. Le regard de l'archéologue se perdit alors loin devant lui, son visage reflétant une émotion qu'il était loin de savoir cacher. Elle aimait ça chez Daniel. Cette incapacité à se dissimuler, cette honnêteté de tous les instants.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, Sha're. »

Une nouvelle fois, Sam se sentit prise entre deux feux. Autant elle se savait nécessaire à la conversation, autant elle se sentait indiscrète. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle devrait être le témoin direct.

_« Dis lui que sa quête n'a pas été vaine. Que grâce à lui, les démons ont fui de nombreux mondes. Il est un héros, et je suis fière de l'avoir appelé mon époux. »_

Sam sentit une main invisible saisir sa gorge et elle dut se ressaisir pour ne pas laisser paraître son émotion. Elle avait eu tort plus tôt. Sha're et elle n'était pas si différentes…Elles faisaient toutes deux passer leur devoir avant leurs besoins personnels.

« Elle dit que vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, que vous avez sauvé beaucoup de personnes et qu'elle est fière de vous. »

Daniel hocha lentement la tête, les yeux subitement embués.

_« Je t'aime, Dan'Yel. »_

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas des mots avec lesquels elle était à l'aise.

« Elle dit qu'… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Daniel lui coupa la parole.

« Moi aussi, Sha're. Pour toujours. »

Au regard étonné que lui jeta Sam, Daniel haussa les épaules. « Je l'aime. Même si elle est partie, je la connais. »

Avec cette explication mystérieuse, que Sam comprenait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Daniel l'abandonna au silence de l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de reprendre contenance. Cet entretien, aussi bref qu'il fut, l'avait physiquement épuisé. Son regard finit cependant par accrocher les yeux noirs de l'Egyptienne.

_« Merci, ma sœur. »_

Sam était trop fatiguée pour répondre quoi que ce soit et fut bien contente de voir arriver Janet, une seringue emplie d'un produit mordoré, à la main. Dormir…Elle n'aspirait qu'à ça.


	4. we were stangers on a crazy adventure

_Hello! Bon je pense que c'est là que vous vous mettez à hurler…_

_Grace : __Merci !! Devant ces applaudissements je m'incline bien bas !_

_Ministarlet: __Je confirme, ce délai de 15 s est fort contrariant. Au fait, je t'autorise à m'appeler Ellana. Le –san est pour les étrangers, or vu le nombre de rewiews…_

_Nanou62 __merci merci_

_Atlante41__ : Merci ! Ben voilà la suite_

_Sailor Sayuri __: Euh…I don't really know if you're English or French…So as you wrote your review in English I will answer in English. Thanks, and with a cherry on top, it would be great!_

_Audrey: __Ouais, j'aime bien l'idée moi aussi. (dis la fille qui s'offre des fleurs lol)_

_Poppy __: ah ah…Nous verrons…Peut-être même tous de suite. _

_Ilai __: merci !! J'ai du mal avec Daniel. _

_Taaz23: __merci! Voilà!_

_Pipersam:__ merci! Merci et merci!_

_Tsuhya __: Lol ! Le bordel avec ces e-mails ! __Je crois que j'ai du te l'envoyer cinq fois ce message!:P Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais dans ces nombreuses rewiews, Ministarlet t'en a laissé une, je cite : « Donc Tsuhya, merci ça fait plaisir de voir que 2 (!) personnes sourient de mes bêtises...  
Et tu peux écrire des romans, je suis sûre qu'Ellana-San adore ça !  
Et comme moi, je n'en écris pas (ah non : moi j'écris des tonnes de petits commentaires d'une phrase... qui me passe par la tête.)_

_Bon be voilà, Ellana-San, j'arrête de squatter ta fic »_

_Elbasi __: Je te signale que je coupe les chapitres là où ils doivent être coupés. Je crois que tu vas baver à la fin de ce chapitre, et m'insulter probablement…(encore) Et remercie encore ton frère, il a ma gratitude éternelle. _

_Titi__ : Merci !!_

**Chapitre 4 : We were strangers on a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

Toujours contrarié par l'accueil, pourtant non surprenant des Tock'ra, Jack quitta la salle de contrôle pour le bureau de Daniel, avec un léger crochet par le mess. Il voulait vérifier que l'archéologue progressait dans sa traduction, ensuite, il passerait voir Carter, et peut-être enfin, parviendrait-il à dormir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Il pénétra dans la pièce encombrée appartenant à l'archéologue, rêvant à son lit et à combien ce serait confortable de s'y écrouler. La vision qui s'offrit à lui l'arrêta net, et il marqua une pause sur le seuil. Daniel était à moitié avachi sur son bureau, les yeux dans le vague : l'image même de la dépression.

Un Daniel dépressif était une situation inédite et Jack eut la lâche tentation de déguerpir en courant. Même après la mort de Sha're, il avait semblé conserver un espoir, une foi, qui lui permettait de passer outre son chagrin et d'accepter sa perte. C'était quelque chose que Jack admirait chez lui, même s'il se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer. Jamais le militaire n'avait été capable de dépasser sa culpabilité et sa douleur. Le deuil était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fini.

Combattant l'instinct primaire qui le poussait à abandonner son ami à sa peine, Jack fit quelques pas dans la pièce et toussota pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

« Oh, Jack. »

L'accueil se voulait sans aucun doute enjoué mais Daniel ne réussit qu'à énoncer son prénom d'un ton morne et sans chaleur. Hésitant quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir, Jack finit par s'installer sur la chaise face au bureau.

« Je suis venu voir si vous aviez du nouveau… »

Ce qui n'était sans doute pas le cas…

Daniel soupira. « Je me suis trompé. Les symboles ne sont ni Celtes, ni Grecs…En fait, c'est un dérivé d'Hindi. »

Les mains de Jack se mirent à jouer involontairement avec un des stylos qui trainait sur le bureau.

« Et ça va faciliter votre traduction ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules dans un fatalisme dont il n'était pas coutumier. D'ordinaire, Jack était celui à qui il fallait arracher les mots de la bouche, pas l'inverse. Et la situation était déplaisante.

« Je croyais que Teal'c devait vous aider… ? »

En fait, il était même certain que c'était le cas. Daniel se contenta d'émettre un piètre reniflement et d'écarter le sujet de la main.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Daniel ? »

Tant pis pour la subtilité, ce n'était pas son fort. L'archéologue se leva et lui tourna le dos, prétextant ranger des livres sur les étagères.

« Rien. Tout va bien. »

Mensonge éhonté. Daniel n'avait jamais su cacher ses émotions.

« Daniel… »

Le ton légèrement menaçant poussa le linguiste à se retourner. Un livre à la main, son regard se perdit sur le sol devant lui avant de remonter jusqu'aux yeux chocolats de Jack.

« J'ai parlé à Sha're. »

« Oh. »

L'habitude ayant la vie dure, Jack se retrouva à court de mots. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Le meilleur pour ça, en dépit des apparences, c'était Teal'c. Un vrai nounours, ce Jaffa. Ensuite venait Daniel, puis Carter. Quoique Carter était à peine plus douée que lui pour tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments. Pourtant, il devait se forcer. Daniel était visiblement perturbé, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, et n'était pas en état de travailler. Or, Carter avait besoin qu'il travaille.

« Et ça va ? »

Le regard de Daniel s'égara dans la pièce avant de retomber sur le colonel.

« Disons que jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de lui dire au revoir correctement… »

Le stylo échappa des doigts agiles du militaire. « Et maintenant ? »

Les yeux bleu perçants rencontrèrent ceux qui leur faisaient face.

« Maintenant, je peux avancer. »

Il émanait de ces quelques mots une telle force mêlée d'un tel désespoir que c'était déstabilisant. Jack ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Sha're les avait quitté depuis pratiquement trois ans et il avait toujours pensé que Daniel avait fait son deuil. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

« Daniel… »

Le jeune homme le coupa dans sa lancée, le laissant bouche ouverte.

« Non, Jack, vraiment. Je suis un peu…triste, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux commencer autre chose, que ma vie peut continuer. »

Choisissant ses mots avec soin, Jack se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Daniel, mais vous aviez l'air d'avoir accepté la mort de Sha're… »

L'archéologue haussa les épaules, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, Jack. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre. »

Le coin droit des lèvres de Jack se releva en un imperceptible sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Donc vous voulez refaire votre vie…Avec un certain docteur ? »

Daniel détourna le regard, puis dévisagea le colonel avec un sourire malicieux. « Je me trompe où vous alliez voir une jolie blonde retenue en otage par le certain docteur ? »

Jack recula en haussant les épaules, le sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. « Qui sait, Danny Boy, qui sait… »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Il savait que Daniel irait bien. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, il toucherait un mot au 'certain docteur'. L'image de Janet, inquiète pour la santé psychologique de son ami et débarquant dans son bureau, une aiguille géante à la main, surgit dans son esprit et l'amusa quelques minutes. Mais il n'aurait pas à en arriver là.

Il suivit les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à arriver à l'ascenseur. Il s'engagea dans la cabine avec un profond soupir. Dire qu'il était fatigué était au-delà de la vérité. On devait approcher les 4 heures du matin maintenant. Sachant que la veille, il s'était levé à 6h pour préparer la mission et que ses 20 ans étaient définitivement derrière lui, c'était un peu rude. Sans compter la décharge fulgurante d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi cet après midi.

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton de l'infirmerie quand une pensée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Carter était enfermée à l'infirmerie depuis un bon moment et ils l'avaient laissée toute seule. Outre le fait qu'elle devait déjà échafauder toutes sortes de plans pour qu'on l'autorise à retourner au labo, elle devait s'ennuyer à mourir. Jack grimaça. Mauvais choix de mots.

Sa main flotta donc un instant devant le bouton avant d'appuyer sur un autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait l'adorer à vie pour ça…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Sam papillonna des paupières, légèrement groggy par le somnifère que Janet lui avait administré. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'avait réveillé, sans doute le bruit d'une chaise que l'on déplace. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, faute à son entraînement militaire, et elle pouvait être séquestrée à l'infirmerie, ça ne changeait rien à la chose.

Emerger lui prit plusieurs minutes. Minutes qu'elle employa à s'interroger sur la possibilité que tout ce qui se soit passé soit un rêve et, qu'en réalité, elle se soit simplement fait assommer. Parce qu'autant elle avait eu envie de revoir sa mère, autant cela n'impliquait pas qu'elle soit morte et revienne la hanter. Elle finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber dans ceux rieurs de son supérieur. Sam sourit malgré elle. Elle connaissait ce regard. C'était celui, 'j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide et j'en suis fier.'

« Alors, Dorothée, on joue les Belles aux bois dormants ? »

Tant qu'il se proposait pour jouer les Princes, elle n'avait rien contre. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais sa gorge était sèche comme la pierre. Encore une fois, conséquence des injections de Janet. Ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement chez le colonel, c'était sa particularité à lire en elle, à deviner ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle le voulait. Elle ne fut donc pas réellement surprise quand il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Ce qui la surprit par contre, c'était les difficultés qu'elle avait à tenir le verre sans trembler. A croire qu'elle tenait à bout de bras un poids de 50 kg. Elle en avala deux gorgées avant de le tendre au colonel, incapable de le porter plus loin.

Ce n'était pas seulement ses bras, comme elle le réalisa quelques instants plus tard, c'était son corps tout entier. Ses muscles avaient beaucoup de mal à répondre à ses sollicitations, et ses membres étaient lourds. La sensation était étrange. C'était semblable à un sommeil cotonneux sauf qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée.

« Carter, j'ai une surprise pour vous… »

Sam sourit, c'était donc la raison du 'j'ai fait une connerie et je l'assume.' Elle présuma également que son état général était normal dans la mesure où au lieu de s'en inquiéter ouvertement et de proposer d'aller chercher Janet, il faisait tout pour l'ignorer.

« J'en tremble, mon colonel. »

Comme c'était prévisible, un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Jack. « Flatteur, Carter. »

Sam ne sourit pas à son dernier commentaire. La conversation risquait un peu trop de déraper à son gout. « Et ma surprise alors ? »

Les lèvres du colonel se retroussèrent légèrement. « Je ne vous pensais pas si impatiente. »

Miroitant sans s'en rendre compte le sourire de son supérieur, elle garda le même ton badin sur lequel il avait choisi d'emmener la conversation.

« Je le suis quand il s'agit de surprise. »

Jack nota l'absence de grade mais ne releva pas. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'elle lui rappelle à tout bout de champ qu'il était son supérieur, il ne le savait que trop. Cependant, il savait aussi que c'était un mal nécessaire. Une façon pour la jeune femme de préserver la barrière entre eux.

« Je m'en souviendrai, Sam. »

Les yeux de Sam rencontrèrent brutalement les siens. Qu'il l'appelle Carter ne la dérangeait pas. C'était spécial, c'était entre eux. Personne d'autre ne l'appelait comme ça. Cependant, les rares fois où il utilisait son prénom, elle sentait son cœur fondre. Dit par lui, ça avait tout d'un mot tendre.

Le silence se prolongea, la communication visuelle suffisant à exprimer leur émotion actuelle. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ces moments hors du temps ! Ils étaient si rares qu'elle les avait tous en mémoire…

Le bruit d'un objet heurtant le sol brisa leur bulle et ils se tournèrent simultanément vers la pauvre infirmière occupée à ramasser les divers instruments qu'elle avait fait tomber. Sam soupira malgré elle, sachant que c'était aussi bien. Elle s'apprêtait à redonner au colonel sa pleine attention quand à cette surprise qu'il lui avait promise quand un mouvement rapide à son extrême vision périphérique lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ca avait été rapide. Trop pour qu'elle voit ce que c'était. _Ou qui… _

Sam fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas été 'visitée » depuis son réveil. Se pouvait-il que sa mère ou Sha're joue à cache-cache ? Mais dans quel but ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, qui ? Et pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Cela faisait beaucoup de question sans réponse. Elle n'avait qu'une seule certitude, c'était de nature paranormale.

« Un problème, Carter ? »

Revenant à la réalité, Sam secoua la tête négativement. « Non, non, mon colonel. Alors, ma surprise ? »

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de se conduire comme une gamine impatiente mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était étrange et en même temps naturel. La sensation de s'introduire dans quelque chose qui n'était pas à elle, s'empara à nouveau de son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se sentait incroyablement jeune, et paradoxe insensé, incroyablement triste. Elle ressentait également de la peur. Beaucoup de peur.

Et vu la façon dont le colonel la dévisageait, tout ça devait se lire sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il sortit, sans la quitter des yeux, un bol de Jello bleue de derrière son dos. Sam l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, incapable de réfréner cet élan de pure joie. Bien sûr, la part de son esprit qui demeurait saine, réalisait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'exciter comme ça pour un peu de Jello, cette part là était plus touchée par l'attention qu'autre chose. Mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'agir comme une gosse, allez savoir pourquoi, et de se jeter sur la Jello sans plus regarder le colonel. Elle réalisa également qu'elle se sentait plus forte, portée par un élan qui n'était pas le sien.

Il n'était pas si compliqué en additionnant 2+2, de deviner que ça avait un lien avec l'esprit qui se cachait un peu plus loin. Sha're avait dit, qu'ils pouvaient 'sentir' ses sentiments, se pouvait-il que l'inverse soit possible ? Ca expliquerait également la sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressentie avec sa mère.

Retrouvant brutalement sa raison en même temps que ses forces la quittaient à nouveau, elle se tourna pour s'ouvrir de tout ça à son supérieur sans prêter attention au bol qui lui échappa des mains. Si la Jello ne se répandit pas sur le sol, ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes de Jack.

« Ca ne va pas, Carter ? Vous voulez que j'appelle le Doc ? »

Il y avait tellement d'inquiétude dans sa voix que ça la stoppa net. Bouche ouverte, elle resta quelques secondes à le contempler. Bizarrement, ses membres retrouvèrent aussitôt leur tonus habituel. Un coin de son esprit lui murmura que ce n'était sans doute pas vraiment conseillé pour son organisme, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Jack était littéralement en train de la consumer. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, à respirer, de peur de le voir s'en aller. Pourtant, elle sentait que ces sentiments là ne lui appartenaient pas. C'était différent de d'habitude. Fort mais pas aussi passionné, plus naturel, platonique.

Elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, elle avait un autre problème. Elle était paralysée, toute entière à sa contemplation. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce à quoi elle avait l'air d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle était ni plus ni moins en train de dévorer son supérieur hiérarchique des yeux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, parce que si elle ne se décidait pas à inspirer bientôt, elle allait y passer. Et le colonel la fixait toujours, stupéfait de son geste mais incapable de discerner son trouble. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle allait mourir d'asphyxie. Certes il y avait pire que mourir en le regardant mais quand même !

Elle avait beau essayer, ses poumons restaient impuissamment immobiles. Déjà, elle sentait les effets du manque d'oxygène. La tête lui tournait, sa poitrine était en feu et elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait beau s'obliger à ne pas céder à sa peur, avec ses dernières réserves d'oxygène s'évanouissait le reste de son calme. Si elle n'avait pas été appuyée sur un oreiller, elle aurait déjà basculé en arrière…

Et le colonel ne réagissait pas. Il l'observait devenir de plus en plus grise sans rien dire. Ou peut-être parlait-il ? Peut-être était ce son nom qu'il prononçait ? Elle était hermétique à tout ce qui n'était pas le bip du moniteur cardiaque. Il accompagnait sa lente agonie, les son s'espaçant progressivement jusqu'à n'en former plus qu'un. Long et strident.

« Janet !! »

Le hurlement perça à travers le brouillard. C'était donc ça mourir ? Finalement, ce n'était pas si douloureux. C'était comme traverser un rideau nuageux. Rien de bien méchant. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir son propre corps, plutôt étrange comme expérience. Elle voyait également Janet et son équipe s'acharner sur son corps désormais vide, mais ce fut vers le colonel que son regard se porta. En retrait, il observait la scène avec un regard horrifié, sa respiration était courte et irrégulière; pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam découvrit ce dont avait l'air Jack O'Neill quand il avait peur. Le guerrier infaillible avait donc une faille.

C'était assez difficile à expliquer, mais même ça ne la toucha pas autant que ça aurait dû, elle était étrangement détachée. Ce fut à l'instant précis où Janet appliqua à son pauvre cœur une décharge électrique qu'elle l'aperçut. Un enfant d'à peine 10 ans, peut-être un peu plus. Il semblait effrayé, mais plus par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, que par le fait que tous deux soit des fantômes. Elle voulut lui parler mais un nouveau choc la secoua et la ramena presque dans son corps. Elle résista. Elle voulait à tout prix percer le mystère du garçon.

Elle ignora le troisième choc comme elle avait ignoré l'alarme stridente informant d'une activation non programmée. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, sentant confusément qu'elle allait découvrir une vérité essentielle. Le garçon la regarda avancer sans faire un geste, pourtant elle le savait sur ses gardes. Au moindre mouvement brusque, il s'enfuirait, elle le devinait à son attitude. Elle marqua une pause lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Janet avait cessé ses attaques. Tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Jack était en train de hurler, que Janet était en train de pleurer et que son père et le général Hammond avaient l'air choqué. Quand son père était-il arrivé exactement ?

Elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Il l'observait toujours, ses grands yeux semblant transpercer son âme. Etrange sensation pourtant familière…Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, communièrent. Sam se rendit compte qu'elle venait de sceller un pacte dont elle ne connaissait ni l'origine, ni la cause. Le petit garçon sourit et elle sentit son cœur se fendre. Curieusement, ce n'était pas ses yeux chocolats qui avaient fait tilt mais ce sourire plein qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions.

Sam se retourna vers ses amis, mais rien n'avait changé, son corps était toujours inanimé et le bip créait un son étrangement fixe par-dessus les hurlements de son supérieur. Elle venait de comprendre et eux l'avaient abandonnée, oubliée sur son lit de mort.


	5. go, I will give you wings to fly

**Chapitre ****5 :Go, I will give you wings to fly**

« Ca ne va pas, Carter ? Vous voulez que j'appelle le Doc ? »

Jack observa avec inquiétude le visage de son second se décomposer. Qu'était-elle en train de lui faire exactement ? Elle le fixait avec un désespoir mêlé de ce qu'il pourrait qualifier, non sans un léger doute, d'amour. Mais ça ne collait pas. Parce qu'importe combien Carter était malade, blessée ou sur le point de mourir, elle ne laissait jamais passer ce genre de sentiment. Jamais. Quand lui était mourant, à la rigueur, mais pas elle.

Il avait encore en mémoire l'abandon total qu'il avait lu sur son visage un an plus tôt, quand elle l'avait supplié d'accepter la symbiose Tock'ra. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, c'était elle. Si quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait demandé, il l'aurait envoyé balader. Mais pas elle. Parce qu'aussi gênant que ce soit de l'admettre, pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. L'expression 'décrocher la lune' avait beau être particulièrement stupide, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait au cours de toutes ces années elle prenait un nouveau sens, et Jack n'était pas certain de ne pas être littéralement capable de le faire si un jour l'envie lui en prenait. Il lui suffirait après tout de demander l'aide de son vieux copain Thor.

« Carter ! »

Jack avait la désagréable impression qu'il pourrait hurler tout ce qu'il voudrait, elle ne réagirait pas. C'était presque comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Le regard de Jack parcourut son visage avec empressement, cherchant un indice de ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son major. C'est là que le bruit attira son attention, pour la première fois. Le bip du moniteur cardiaque ralentissait ostensiblement.

« Carter ! »

Jack resta un instant choqué. Elle était en train de mourir. Il devait bouger. Réagir. Rien à faire, il était comme paralysé, incapable de quitter ses yeux bleus qui le suppliaient du regard. Le bip ralentit jusqu'à former un son unique qui lui perça les tympans. Tout d'un coup, rien n'existait plus que ce son et les paupières closes de la jeune femme.

« Janet !! »

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le hurlement vienne de lui. C'était primaire, chargé d'une douleur dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Enfin si, il en comprenait l'origine. Elle était partie.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Il se sentit repoussé par la surprenante force du médecin. Il n'en prit pas ombrage. Il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout ce qui n'était pas Carter. Et présentement, une évidence absolue lui hurlait que la jeune femme n'était plus là, qu'elle était morte.

« Sam ! Bordel ! »

L'appel désespéré de la jeune femme le ramena sur Terre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Carter s'en tire ainsi. Aucun. Janet allait la soigner, Daniel allait traduire ces foutues ruines, et tout pourrait recommencer comme avant.

C'est en observant le médecin s'acharner sur le corps sans vie de son amie qu'il s'aperçut que sa propre respiration était courte et irrégulière. Lorsque le choc électrique, provoqué par les palettes de Janet, parcourut la svelte silhouette de Carter, Jack s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il se devait d'être calme. La jeune militaire allait se réveiller et quel besoin aurait-elle de découvrir son supérieur en pleine crise de panique, hein ?

Au second choc, il détourna le regard. Il voulait qu'elle revienne, il voulait qu'elle revienne, il voulait qu'elle revienne. Qu'importe quel en serait le prix, elle devait reprendre conscience. Il était prêt à prier n'importe qui, à faire n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'on la lui laisse encore un peu.

Malgré lui ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il en connaissait chaque courbe par cœur. Quand diable avait-il gravé dans sa mémoire la moindre fossette, la moindre expression ? L'alarme annonçant une activité non programmée le prit de court. Il avait presque oublié où il était. Son devoir aurait été de se précipiter dans la salle de contrôle pour vérifier l'identité de l'arrivant. A l'instant, il se foutait de son devoir.

Le troisième choc fut le plus dur. Il savait, rien qu'au désespoir qui avait envahi les traits de Janet, que ce serait le dernier. Sam ne répondait plus.

« Jack ? »

Jack ferma les yeux sans se retourner vers la voix, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de l'affronter maintenant. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait le lui expliquer.

« Mon colonel… »

Enfilant son masque le plus impassible, Jack foudroya le médecin du regard. « Continuez ! »

Janet secoua la tête, les larmes débordant sur ses joues. « Je suis désolée, mon colonel… »

« CONTINUEZ !! »

Le hurlement prit tout le monde de court. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne continuait-elle pas ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que Carter ne pouvait pas être morte ? Elle ne ferait jamais un truc comme ça. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas derrière.

« Jack… »

Cette fois, c'était Jacob qui avait parlé. Et si Jack ne se trompait pas, il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. Il n'y aurait pas de larmes dans sa voix à lui. Il n'y aurait pas de larmes parce que Carter n'allait pas mourir.

« Janet, pour l'amour du ciel, REESSAYEZ ! »

Il ne fut pas surpris quand la jeune femme rousse ne bougea pas, pas plus que quand elle se tourna vers le général Hammond, cherchant une confirmation. Jack n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se foutait de savoir ce que les autres en pensaient. Lui, savait.

Poussant le docteur hors de son chemin, il s'empara des palettes qu'elle avait abandonnées et s'approcha du corps inanimé. Le bip funèbre faisait toujours écho à ses pensées, guidant ses actes. Il appliqua le défibrillateur sur sa poitrine, surpris qu'ils le laissent faire. Au moment précis où il allait décharger le courant électrique, une main se posa sur son avant bras.

« Jack… »

De tous, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Jacob qui l'en empêche. De tous, il pensait que, lui, voudrait essayer.

« C'est fini, Jack. Laissez là. »

Son regard flotta de la pâleur mortelle du visage de Carter aux yeux sombres de Jacob. Le cœur de Jack battait tellement fort, que chaque battement dégageait une douleur sourde.

« C'est de Carter qu'on parle là. Avec elle, ce n'est jamais fini. »

Jack dégagea son bras plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et libéra la charge. L'électricité parcouru le corps au dessous de lui sans provoquer de modifications apparentes.

« Jack… »

Une fois de plus la voix du général Carter retentit près de son oreille. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser faire en paix ? C'était sa fille qu'il essayait de sauver, bordel !

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais… »

Sa mâchoire se contracta si fort que ses dents grincèrent. S'il savait vraiment, tant mieux pour lui, parce qu'à part que le monde était en train de s'écrouler, Jack, lui, ne savait rien. Choisissant d'ignorer l'homme à côté de lui, Jack se mit à marmonner.

« N'y pensez même pas, Carter…Ne me faites pas ça… »

Deuxième secousse. Toujours rien. L'appareil se remit en charge automatiquement. Jack perçut du coin de l'œil Janet s'effondrer contre Daniel, arrivé entre temps. Cette fois, ce fut le général Hammond en personne qui s'avança vers lui, mais un pas de Teal'c le dissuada de terminer son mouvement.

« Reviens, allez… »

Il ne savait pas vraiment si Carter pouvait l'entendre, mais il le souhaitait de toute son âme. Sans elle, il n'était rien. Rien. Une troisième fois, il activa la machine, sans obtenir plus de résultats que précédemment.

« Reviens… »

La plainte eut beau être un chuchotement, le bip ne parvint pas à la couvrir. Comprenant enfin, qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, Jack lança avec rage les palettes qui se fracassèrent sur le sol en béton.

« Reviens… »

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du lit. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, complètement détaché de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Le visage enterré dans ses genoux, il murmura, plus pour lui que pour elle à présent. « Ne me laisse pas… »

Le silence succéda à sa dernière phrase, et si Daniel n'avait pas été en train de pleurer, les bras plein de Janet, sans doute aurait-il fait un pas vers son ami. De même, Teal'c s'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué que le général Hammond, aurait-il relevé son frère d'arme. Pourtant, ce fut Jacob qui posa sa main sur son épaule, dans un maigre soutien. Le Tock'ra peinait à détourner le regard du corps de sa fille.

Une bonne minute s'écoula ainsi. Une bonne minute depuis la dernière tentative de Jack. Une bonne minute que chacun passa à tenter d'intégrer la nouvelle. Pourtant tous relevèrent la tête au même moment. Lorsque le bip strident s'arrêta pour laisser la place un son d'abord faible, puis plus régulier.

Jack ne réagit véritablement que quand il vit Janet quitter Daniel pour se précipiter auprès de sa patiente. Un infirmier le poussa violemment hors de son champ d'action et un groupe de personne s'activait à nouveau autour d'elle comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche.

« Janet ? » « Docteur ? » « Docteur Frasier ? »

Tous formulèrent leur interrogation à voix haute. Tous sauf Jacob et Jack. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, sachant l'un et l'autre qu'un miracle venait de se produire et qu'en sortant d'ici, ils se précipiteraient probablement vers l'église la plus proche pour remercier Dieu, à genoux, qu'importe le mauvais état de ceux de Jack.

Le soulagement déferla sur lui avec force. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il se laissa aller sur le lit le plus proche. Une certitude absolue pulsait en lui, elle était vivante. De là où il était, il voyait Janet voltiger de ci, de là, prodiguant des soins et des ordres. Mais plus important, il voyait la poitrine de son second se soulever avec régularité. Un peu rapidement peut-être, mais au moins avec régularité.

Il fallut de longues minutes avant que Janet cesse de s'activer et se tourne vers eux, toute trace de tristesse effacée de son visage. Evidemment, Daniel fut le premier à retrouver sa voix.

« Mais…Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle était… »

Jack ignora les regards croisés de Jacob et du Jaffa qui convergèrent vers lui. Il serait temps de se préoccuper de ce qu'ils pensaient tous de son comportement plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se délectait d'observer Carter respirer.

« Je ne sais pas, Daniel…Peut-être que le colonel a réussi à la ranimer, mais… » La voix de Janet se brisa un instant. « …elle est restée longtemps sans oxygène, il se peut qu'il y ait des séquelles. »

Encore une fois, les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais il les ignora d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle allait bien. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas le comprendre, mais lui le savait. Comme pour étayer ses convictions, le major papillonna des paupières.

« On dirait que non. »

Inconscients de ce qui se jouait derrière eux, ils observèrent le colonel se lever et s'approcher du lit. Quand Janet s'aperçut enfin de l'état de sa patiente, elle speeda pour dépasser Jack, posant tout un tas de questions dont il savait que Carter n'avait rien à faire à l'instant. Pour preuve, elle se contenta de fouiller du regard la pièce devant elle, glissant sur chaque visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sien. Jack ne put empêcher un immense sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« Assez de frayeur pour aujourd'hui, ok, Carter ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais Jack ne s'en formalisa pas, l'échange visuel lui suffisait. Pourtant, elle ne le maintint pas longtemps, le brisant pour fouiller à nouveau la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Sam, est ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Un sourire hésitant naquit sur son visage, tandis que son regard flottait du point invisible au colonel. Avec ce qui sembla être une seconde de réflexion, elle tendit la main vers Jack. Main que Jack prit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il s'était déjà pas mal compromis, il n'était plus à ça près.

« Charlie. »

Le cœur de Jack fut brutalement broyé dans un étau, et le sourire disparut immédiatement de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Charlie… » Répéta-t-elle.

Pour Jack, le temps se figea, pris au piège des deux yeux bleus qui le priaient d'accepter l'inacceptable. Une douleur sourde battait à ses tempes, irradiant dans tout le reste de son corps. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu respirer, disparut au profit du ressentiment. C'était injuste, il le savait. Sa main glissa hors de la prise incertaine de son second et avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait quitté l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière.


	6. don't let go

_Coucou ! Vous allez être contents Cette fois c'est long ! Peut-être même un peu trop…Pas trop d'action dans celui-ci mais j'ai en réserve quelques autres chapitres beaucoup plus…shiiip. Mais avant tout, réponse aux rewiews (nombreuses et je les apprécie croyez moi !)_

_Tyto27 __: Je sais que la réaction que j'ai prêté à Jack peut surprendre mais essayez de vous mettre à sa place…Jack n'a jamais été ouvert sur ses sentiments et Charlie est son jardin secret…Qui plus est Carter en a parlé devant tout le monde et elle venait à peine de ressusciter. Ca fait beaucoup même pour Jack. Peut-être que tôt ou tard il reviendra sur sa décision…_

_MariP : __Merci ! Et voilà more ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie les deux versions d'un évènement parce que je compte le réutiliser un peu plus tard…_

_Ministarlet : __Tu m'adores, tu me détestes…Je ne sais plus trop…Naaaaan ne me déteste pas !!Jte jure que je ferai du ship mais fait bien qu'ils souffrent un peu avant les pauvres…(ET pour éclaircir un point pour tous : MA FIC N'EST PAS DEJA ECRITE !! C'est Elbasi qui a lancé cette rumeur…)_

_Kakarotto20 :__ C'était pas trop long si ?_

_Tsuhya__ :Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Mais j'espère que tu as tort et que ce n'est pas le meilleur ! En fait j'en ai deux trois en prévision qui devrait te plaire si tu as apprécié celui-ci. _

_HaleyJS__ :Ben c'est pas que c'est inhumain ou que j'ai pas de pitié…C'est que celui là fait 8 pages, après ça fait trop lourd à digérer. Puis c'est comme au théâtre, il faut une fin d'acte accrocheuse…_

_Pipersam__ : Merci !J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_Pikabad __: Merci ! Ta rewiew m'a fait bien rire !_

_Elbasi :__ oooooh tu trouves une coupure de chapitre normale…APPELEZ LES SECOURS !! Elbasi n'est pas dans son état normal ! lol. Merci de ta rewiew. Et oui, c'est Charlie qui a sauvé Sam. Je devrai pas le dire mais comme je ne l'explique pas avant plusieurs chapitre j'anticipe les questions ! lol _

_Stitch :__ Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de succès mais en tout cas merci !_

_Atlante41__ :Meeeeeeeeerci !! Tu es toujours face au syndrome de la page blanche ? Parce que tu sais à quel point j'adore tes fics…Elles me manquent un peu à vrai dire…_

_SOSO__ : Lol merci !_

_Audrey :__ eeeeeeet oui, elle est vivante !...Mais pour combien de temps… ?_

_Poppy :__ Merci pour ta rewiew, pour ce qui est du comportement de Jack je te renvois à la réponse de Tyto27…_

_Alexmoa __: Meeeeeeeerci ! Voilà la suite !_

_Ilai__ : a vrai dire je ne vais pas axer l'histoire comme ça dslée…_

**Chapitre 6 : Don't let go**

Jack parcourut le chemin qui menait de l'infirmerie à ses quartiers en un temps record et en réussissant l'exploit de n'adresser la parole à personne. Il avait besoin de se retrouver, de laisser tomber cinq minutes le masque du parfait soldat qui s'était collé à son visage, à peine le nom de Charlie avait-il été prononcé. Et, plus que tout, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait réussir à effacer cette douleur sourde et cuisante qui avait pris place au niveau de sa poitrine. Oh, il n'en était pas inquiet. Il supportait son poids depuis tant d'années, que, parfois, il arrivait presque à l'oublier. D'autres fois, comme celle-ci, quelqu'un lui rappelait son existence et elle se réveillait, envoyant des ondes de souffrance glacée dans ses veines. Elle répondait au doux nom de culpabilité.

Bien entendu, elle ne concernait pas que son fils. Charlie en était la cause principale mais il devait y ajouter les multiples missions top secrètes qu'il avait effectué en tant que Black Ops. Parfois, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, ce qu'il avait fait, ou le fait qu'il y ait pris goût. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, combattant au nom de la liberté, cherchant une impossible rédemption, au même titre que Teal'c. Daniel ne comprenait pas les démons du Jaffa, Jack ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il était plus mitigé en ce qui concernait Carter. Elle semblait comprendre, mais comment pouvait-elle comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ?

Atteignant enfin le salut de sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière et laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Jack ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le put. Sur la table de nuit, à quinze centimètres de lui, se trouvait une photo de son fils et il ne voulait pas s'exposer à la tentation de le regarder. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y résisterait pas. Et inutile de préciser ce que l'image de Charlie ferait à cette douleur déjà bien présente.

Avec un soupir, Jack se tourna du côté opposé à la table de nuit et, les yeux toujours fermés, entreprit d'oublier les évènements des deux derniers jours. Rien à faire. Le visage au teint terreux de Carter flottait toujours devant ses yeux, agrémenté au deuxième plan de celui de Sara au moment où le coup de feu avait retenti. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Que Carter ait failli mourir ou, qu'à peine ressuscitée, elle lui brise le cœur en évoquant sa tragédie personnelle.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Jack se devait d'être réaliste. L'expérience de tout à l'heure le lui avait prouvé. Il ne tenait plus simplement à Carter. Il l'aimait. Du genre d'amour total et inconditionnel qu'il s'était toujours refusé. Il était tombé dans le piège une première fois avec Charlie, mais ça, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Carter, c'était différent. Il l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres mais n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

La voir mourir lui avait fait un choc. L'espace d'un instant, il avait entrevu ce que serait l'avenir sans elle, et ça semblait sombre, très sombre. Aussi noir que l'après-Charlie. Charlie…Ca aussi, c'était un problème. Elle avait vu Charlie. Charlie était entré en contact avec elle. Charlie…

Une bouffée d'envie monta en lui pour se dissiper aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme un voleur. Non, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Tout le monde était là, et il venait déjà de se donner en spectacle…Et puis, soyons honnête, il ne tenait pas à entendre ce que Charlie avait à dire. Tous les reproches qu'il pourrait lui faire, il se les était fait cent fois. Sans compter qu'égoïstement, il ne voulait pas non plus que Carter assiste à l'échange, encore moins qu'elle soit la traductrice. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste. Et elle le détesterait. Ca, c'était inévitable.

Parfois, lors de jours comme aujourd'hui, il voyait la vérité en face. Oui, Il aimait Carter, et alors ? Qu'avait-il à lui offrir si ce n'est une vie déjà remplie de rêves brisés ? Qu'elle sache pour Charlie et veuille encore de lui le stupéfiait un peu plus chaque fois. Mais peut-être était ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Elle n'avait pas compris à quel point il était coupable, combien il avait perdu par sa propre négligence. Elle jugeait comme une amie et pas comme une étrangère. En parlant avec Charlie, elle comprendrait forcément et là, viendrait ce qu'il y avait de pire au monde, le mépris. Elle finirait par le détester d'avoir tué son propre enfant, et de là découlerait cette chose immonde qu'était le mépris.

Jack se força à garder une respiration normale, ses poings se fermant peu à peu sur leur rage muette, emprisonnant le dessus de lit dans leur étreinte. Il ne supporterait pas ça. Le mépris dans les yeux de cette femme le tuerait plus vite que toute la haine qu'il avait pu lire dans ceux de Sara…Il ferma les yeux plus forts, à s'en fendre les paupières. Il ne devait plus penser à tout ça pour le moment, il devait dormir, oublier…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le docteur Daniel Jackson remonta les couloirs du SGC sans enthousiasme aucun. Les évènements d'hier l'avaient secoué. Voir Sam mourir avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Bien sûr, ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était rien comparé à ce que Jack avait dû éprouver. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi dévasté sur son visage. Pour une fois, le militaire était aussi transparent qu'un livre.

Le reste de ses coéquipiers avaient beau se moquer de son étourderie maladive et de sa maladresse, Daniel était observateur. Ce qu'il y avait entre Sam et Jack, il l'avait vu venir de loin. Dès les premières missions, en fait. Mais il l'avait gardé pour lui, respectant trop le gout de Jack pour son intimité et celui de Sam pour les apparences. Néanmoins, l'archéologue jugeait qu'il était temps pour lui de s'immiscer légèrement dans cette histoire. Au moins pour vérifier que Jack allait bien. Ce qu'il avait enduré hier, Daniel l'avait vécu auparavant. Il avait vu Sha're mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire, et il savait ce que c'était.

Et il fallait tenir compte en plus du paramètre 'Charlie'. En en parlant, Sam avait brisé un tabou. Charlie était rarement évoqué, et toujours par Jack. Teal'c, Sam et lui respectaient la douleur de leur ami et n'emmenaient jamais le sujet d'eux même. C'est pourquoi Daniel était inquiet pour le colonel. Non seulement Sam avait parlé de Charlie, mais plus grave aux yeux de Jack, elle l'avait vu.

Arrivé à destination, Daniel leva la main pour frapper, puis se retint. En toquant à la porte des quartiers de Jack sans y avoir été invité, l'archéologue pénétrait sur son territoire, et il n'allait pas apprécier l'intrusion. D'un autre côté, il lui avait largement laissé le temps de sortir de son trou par lui-même.

Depuis la 'résurrection' de Sam, Daniel, après s'être assuré que son amie allait bien, avait eu le temps, avec l'aide d'Anise, venue en renfort, d'avancer sa traduction, de dormir quelques heures et de prendre une douche. Il supposait que Jacob avait décidé d'étudier la machine, vu que Jack et lui étaient convoqués à un briefing dans moins de 15 minutes. Il avait proposé à Hammond d'aller prévenir Jack, ce pour quoi, maintenant, il se mordait les doigts.

Daniel expira lentement et reprit contenance. Jack était son ami. Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Oui, il était probable qu'il se mette à lui hurler dessus, et à l'encourager fortement à se mêler de ses affaires, mais, c'était son devoir d'ami de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il frappa à la porte.

Il y eut un intervalle de quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Jack aux traits tirés. S'il avait dormi, sa nuit n'avait pas dûe être bonne.

« Jack… »

L'homme face à lui le dévisagea et marmonna un vague bonjour. Daniel remarqua la façon dont il se tenait en retrait, un bras en travers de la porte…Tout clamait dans son attitude qu'il ne tenait pas à le laisser entrer. L'archéologue hésita un instant à jouer les idiots et à forcer le passage, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il forçait Jack à se confier, ni la dernière. Oui, mais cette fois, l'histoire ne concernait pas que Jack, elle concernait aussi une femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

« Jack, est ce que ça va ? »

Daniel ne s'offrit pas le luxe de la subtilité. Il ne tenait pas à intervenir de force cette fois. Charlie appartenait à Jack. C'était son passé, sa vie, son histoire. Chacun d'entre eux avait ses propres démons et il ne voulait pas réveiller ceux de son ami.

« Ne commencez pas, Daniel. Soyez gentil. »

Par un réflexe, Daniel plaça son pied dans l'encadrement de la porte avant que le militaire ne la referme. Ce pour quoi il se maudit. Ca faisait mal.

« Jack ! »

Avec un grognement agacé, Jack lui abandonna l'entrée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante dont il ferma la porte dans un claquement rageur. Daniel patienta plusieurs minutes, s'occupant à refaire le lit de son ami. Au moins, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et un colonel douché et rasé de près sortit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ?! »

Un autre que Daniel aurait pu s'offenser, lui, connaissait Jack mieux que ça. C'était sa façon de fonctionner, tenir les gens à distance dès qu'il avait un problème, surtout ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse quitte à se couper de tous. Le linguiste se demandait parfois s'il se rendait compte qu'en agissant ainsi, c'était limite un appel de détresse qu'il leur lançait.

Choisissant de ne pas relever et encore moins de répondre, Daniel finit calmement de tapoter l'oreiller et après quelques secondes de blanc, se tourna vers son ami.

« Le général nous attends. Il y a un briefing dans… » L'archéologue regarda sa montre. « …euh, il y avait cinq minutes. On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Jack grogna mais la réponse fut perdue pour Daniel. Sans un regard de plus, ni un mot de remerciement, le colonel prit le chemin de la salle de briefing. Daniel ne tenta qu'une seule fois de le faire parler sur le trajet. Le regard glacial que lui renvoya son ami suffit à sa réponse. Jack n'allait pas bien et ne tenait pas à en discuter.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle pour trouver leurs amis déjà installés autour de la large table. Le général Hammond, rompu au retard de son second, se contenta de leur désigner leur place d'un vague geste de la main.

Jack salua son supérieur d'un signe de tête et pris place à la gauche de Teal'c, laissant Daniel s'asseoir à côté d'Anise. L'archéologue réprima un sourire, se rappelant avec amusement la discussion qui avait suivi la déclaration de l'hôte Tock'ra. Jack n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ses avances, et depuis lors, se débrouillait toujours pour éviter la jeune femme, ou du moins, ne pas être seul en sa compagnie. Qui a dit que Jack O'Neill ne craignait personne ?

« Bien. » La voix du général rappela Daniel à l'ordre et il se dépêcha de remettre ses notes en ordre. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous là… » Le regard de Hammond se posa sur Jack, un subtil reproche flottant sous la surface. « …Commençons. Docteur Jackson, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez découvert quelque chose. »

Daniel se racla la gorge. Il savait d'expérience que l'exposé qu'il allait faire, s'il était nécessaire, ne serait écouté que par la moitié de l'auditoire. Il en était toujours ainsi.

« Les symboles sur les ruines étaient, comme je le supposais, un dérivé d'Hindi. Le texte raconte pour la plupart l'histoire du Dieu Shankara. » Daniel s'arrêta, son regard s'égarant vers Jacob. « Qui, si je ne me trompe pas, était un goa'ould. »

Le Tock'ra hocha la tête et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec la voix de Selmac. « Il a été banni par les grands maîtres et vaincu par Apophis il y a des centaines d'années. Il n'a jamais vraiment constitué une menace. »

Daniel hocha la tête. « Oui, Shankara est connu sur Terre sous le nom de Shiva. Shiva était le Dieu Hindou de la création et de la destruction, il était le garant de l'ordre cosmique en quelque sorte. C'est assez intéressant de le retrouver ici, parce que… »

« Daniel, on peut aller directement à la fin du film ? »

Le ton tranchant de Jack le coupa en pleine explication. Choisissant de faire ce que Jack lui demandait, Daniel tourna plusieurs pages de son bloc notes, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait au bout de quelques secondes.

« Euh…Voilà…Shankara, sur le point d'être battu par euh… « le serpent géant », en d'autres thermes Apophis, mit au point une machine qui lui permettrait de revenir d'entre les morts. »

Daniel s'arrêta pour jauger les réactions. Le général Hammond et Teal'c l'écoutaient tous deux, sourcils froncés, Jacob –ou Selmac, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée- ainsi qu'Anise, le dévisageaient, tentant certainement de faire un rapprochement entre ce qu'il disait et un quelconque évènement de l'histoire goa'ould, mais ce fut sur Jack que son regard s'attarda. L'absence de plaisanterie était inquiétante. D'ordinaire, ses plaisanteries, même incompréhensibles, allégeaient l'ambiance et leur remontaient le moral, mais là…

« Si Shankara avait mené son projet à bien, nous en serions informé, Daniel Jackson. »

Daniel reporta son attention sur le Jaffa, remontant ses lunettes au passage.

« Hum, oui, Teal'c. En fait, d'après les ruines, un fidèle serviteur de Shankara devait allumer la machine si jamais il venait à disparaître. A la fin du processus, la conscience de Shankara, enfermée dans la machine, aurait dû posséder entièrement l'âme du serviteur. »

« Mais ça n'est pas arrivé… »

Il y avait dans la voix du général une interrogation muette.

« Non, Général. Quand le serviteur a compris ce qui allait se passer, il a pris peur et a fuit, laissant Shankara attendre son heure. »

« Etes vous en train de dire que Carter est possédée par un Goa'ould ? »

Ce fut le calme de Jack qui surprit Daniel. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami saute partout en hurlant, mais cette froideur…A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une étrangère.

« Non. Quand vous l'avez éloignée du faisceau, vous avez coupé la connexion avant que le transfert ne soit complet. Le Ta'actar n'a pas pu prendre son esprit. »

Pour la première fois, Jack tourna son regard vers Anise. Son expression était indéchiffrable, même pour l'archéologue.

« _Tartare_ ? »

Daniel toussota. « Ta'actar signifie spectre. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Autant appeler un chat, un chat. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment un Tartare peut prendre possession d'un être humain. »

Daniel corrigea en soupirant. « Ta'actar. » Pour le reste, il n'avait pas de réponse.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une chose similaire. La Tock'ra pensait que c'était une légende. »

Daniel fut étonné que Selmac prenne de nouveau la parole ; quand il était avec SG1, c'était surtout Jacob qui faisait la discussion. D'un autre côté, le général devait être secoué par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

« On dirait que non. »

Encore une fois, Daniel s'étonna de la froideur et de la colère de Jack. Lui et Jacob s'entendaient d'ordinaire plutôt bien. L'archéologue réalisa alors que c'était Jacob qui avait tenté le premier de le dissuader de s'acharner sur Sam. Grace à Dieu, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme dans un film, Jack. L'esprit prend possession de sa victime par imprégnation. Les sentiments de l'esprit prennent peu à peu le pas sur ceux de celui qui est atteint. Jusqu'à ce que les deux se confondent. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche, très certainement dans le but d'une réplique mordante, mais la voix grave de Freya lui coupa la parole.

« Cela concorde avec les déclarations du major Carter. Elle a dit avoir expérimenté quelque chose de similaire, particulièrement avec l'enfant. »

Jack grimaça sans que Daniel ne puisse déterminer si c'était de colère, de douleur ou d'incompréhension. L'archéologue décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que Jack ne le prenne mal et ne s'énerve vraiment.

« Euh…C'est vrai que vous étiez parti, Jack, mais Sam pense que c'est à cause de Charlie qu'elle a fait une attaque. »

A peine avait-il fini que Daniel se figea. Très, très mauvais choix de mots. Jack le dévisageait maintenant avec une colère silencieuse, cherchant très probablement quelque chose à dire qui le blesserait autant qu'il venait de le blesser.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la pièce et Daniel réalisa qu'il avait non seulement brisé le même tabou que Sam en prononçant le nom de Charlie mais qu'en plus, il avait en quelque sorte insulté sa mémoire. Finalement, à l'instant précis où Daniel ouvrait la bouche pour s'expliciter –ou peut-être pour gagner du temps, histoire d'atteindre la sortie en vie- Jack parla avec toute la froideur qui faisait sa réputation dans les Forces Spéciales.

« Écoutez-moi bien, Daniel. Écoutez-moi bien, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Charlie n'aurait jamais, jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un. Charlie n'est, n'était qu'un enfant. »

Les paroles de Jack flottèrent dans les airs quelques secondes en un avertissement muet. Daniel se sentait mal, il aurait voulu s'excuser, justifier ses paroles.

« C'est justement le problème, Jack. Quand Charlie est mort, il n'était qu'un enfant. Nous ne l'accusons pas de vouloir blesser Sam intentionnellement, mais il est possible que, justement parce que c'est un enfant, il soit plus dur pour Sam d'éviter ses…sentiments. Elle les a décrits comme bruts, impossible à combattre. A long terme, ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle. Ce qui s'est passé hier en est la preuve. »

Le discours de Jacob fut lui aussi suivi d'un blanc. Daniel observa attentivement le visage de Jack pâlir pour se colorer à nouveau sous le coup de la colère.

« Ce qui s'est passé hier ?! Vous osez remettre ça sur le tapis alors que vous auriez laissé mourir votre propre fille sans lever le petit doigt ?! »

Daniel, comme tous les autres, suivit l'échange de regards meurtriers avec la même inquiétude. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait signaler aux deux hommes qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls de peur des représailles.

« _Ma_ fille a failli mourir parce que votre fils la hante, insinueriez-vous que c'est ma faute ? »

Jack se leva brutalement, suivi de près par le général Carter et pendant une terrible seconde, Daniel eut vraiment peur que le poing de Jack n'atterrisse sur la pommette de Jacob. Teal'c se redressa d'ailleurs, prêt à intervenir en cas d'affrontement direct. La situation sembla se figer l'espace d'un instant, puis toute colère déserta les traits du colonel et il retomba mollement dans son fauteuil.

« Non, Jacob. » Un petit rire désabusé secoua sa poitrine. « J'ai tué mon fils et, à cause de ça, à cause de moi, votre fille a failli mourir. »

Daniel leva une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami, mais au dernier moment s'abstint, et préféra échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Teal'c. L'échange muet rassura Daniel sur un point, quoi qu'il se passe dans les prochaines minutes, ils étaient tous deux avec Jack.

« Colonel, personne ne cherchait à accuser Charlie de quoi que ce soit. » La patiente voix du général s'éleva, cherchant à apaiser la tension qui avait pris naissance dans la nuque de son second. De là où il était, Daniel pouvait voir les épaules de son ami s'affaisser petit à petit comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Asseyez-vous. Tous. »

Cette fois, il y avait un ordre non déguisé dans le ton d'Hammond que Daniel n'osa pas défier. Il retourna sagement à sa place sans pour autant quitter son ami des yeux. Le voir si misérable lui faisait mal au cœur. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son meilleur ami, le consoler, l'apaiser, n'importe quoi…Mais le problème, c'était que, dans ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas lui que Jack finissait par aller voir, c'était Sam.

« Jack…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que… »

Le colonel coupa le père de son amie d'un mouvement désabusé de la main. Daniel connaissait cette tête. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il allait engranger la douleur, la cacher, en chercher plus comme s'il s'agissait d'une addiction, simplement parce qu'il pensait le mériter. C'était quelque chose pour laquelle Daniel avait développé une admiration macabre…Cette capacité qu'avait Jack d'encaisser sans rien dire, simplement pour se punir d'une chose dont, au demeurant, il n'était pas vraiment responsable. De son point de vue, cet homme avait traversé l'enfer plusieurs fois et en était toujours revenu, le problème c'était qu'il y retournait un peu trop volontairement à son goût.

« Je ne voudrais pas interrompre, mais la condition du Major Carter exige une attention immédiate. D'après mes observations et celles du docteur Frasier, à cours terme, sa survie est incertaine. »

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Anise. Ce fut pourtant Jack, qui, d'un ton amer, posa la question qui brulait toutes les lèvres. « Et vous savez quoi faire, peut-être ? »

Anise leva les sourcils avec prétention, comme si la réponse était évidente. « On doit retourner sur la planète pour étudier la machine. »

Daniel devait reconnaître que la Tock'ra marquait un point. Sauf que…

« La dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu l'étudier, ça c'est mal fini. »

Daniel soupira, il était sûr que Jack répliquerait. Il se sentait responsable de l'état de Sam et ne tenait pas à ce que la situation se reproduise.

« En prenant des précautions, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… »

A nouveau, Jack se tourna vers Jacob, l'incrédulité brillant dans ses yeux.

« Vous oubliez le pantin prêt à sortir de sa boîte, Jacob. »

Pour toute réponse, Jacob haussa les épaules.

« Anise a raison, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons de guérir Sam. En plus, je ne pense pas que cette machine marche sur quelqu'un portant un symbiote. Ca aurait été un peu stupide de la part de Shankara. »

Daniel retint sa respiration, attendant la prochaine salve. Au moins, Jack était reparti dans l'ironie…Il supposait que c'était une bonne chose. Quant à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, c'était une autre paire de manche.

« C'est vrai que s'enfermer dans une cube et compter sur la bonne foi d'un homme qu'on tenait en esclavage, c'était une grande preuve d'intelligence. Sérieusement, sur Terre, il aurait certainement obtenu un prix Nobel ! »

« Colonel ! Ca suffit. »

Jack se reprit devant la remontrance du général. Son visage redevint illisible et il se recula sur sa chaise.

« J'aimerai essayer quand même, George. Anise et moi partons pour P3X-585 dès que possible. »

Hammond resta silencieux quelque secondes puis finit par acquiescer. « J'aimerai qu'une équipe vienne avec toi. »

La voix de Freya coupa la parole à Jacob. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Général Hammond. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est la vie d'un de mes officiers qui se joue. Si vous allez quelque part, une de mes équipes vous suit. »

Le ton était sans appel. Daniel observa avec intérêt la réaction de Jack. Son ami semblait hésiter entre plusieurs options. Lorsqu'il se décida à parler, Daniel était déjà certain de l'issue.

« Teal'c et moi accompagnerons Jacob et Anise. Nous connaissons déjà le terrain. »

Daniel, déjà occupé à rentrer ses notes pour un départ plus rapide, releva la tête brutalement. Il n'avait cité que Teal'c, pas lui…

« Jack ? »

Au ton indigné de l'archéologue, le colonel se retourna.

« Si on a besoin d'un archéologue là bas, on aura Satterfield. »

« Jack ! »

Cette fois, Daniel était vexé. Certes, Satterfield était un bon élément, elle avait été son assistante pendant deux ans avant de rejoindre une équipe SG à temps complet, mais pour autant que la jeune femme soit compétente, elle ne l'égalait pas. Cela dit sans prétention.

« Daniel. »

Daniel ravala la réplique, il connaissait ce ton. Jack ne changerait pas d'avis. Légèrement agacé, il recommença à rassembler ses papiers, écoutant à peine le général les congédier. Sans plus se préoccuper de ses coéquipiers, il quitta la salle, se dirigeant, aussi rapidement que le poids de ses notes le permettait, vers les ascenseurs. Ce n'est que devant la cabine que Jack le rattrapa.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la cabine, le silence planant entre eux quelques secondes. Puis, la main de Jack se posa sur l'épaule de l'archéologue.

« Daniel… »

Le jeune homme se retourna, s'attendant à tout sauf à des excuses. Inutile d'espérer, Jack O'Neill ne s'excusait jamais.

« Si je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec nous, c'est parce que je veux quelqu'un de confiance ici. »

Daniel ouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas ce que Jack voulait dire. Ils étaient au SGC que diable ! Certes, Jack n'était pas la personne la plus amicale au monde, mais il faisait confiance au personnel de la base.

« Je ne… »

Daniel se tut brutalement, réalisant en un éclair ce que son ami lui demandait. La confiance qu'il lui offrait. En refusant qu'il les accompagne, il lui confiait Sam. C'était bête, mais Daniel en fut profondément touché. Même si c'était un autre des sujets tabous du colonel Jack O'Neill, il savait que Sam était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et le fait qu'il la lui confie, en quelque sorte, était peut-être la plus grande preuve d'amitié qu'il pourrait jamais lui faire.

« Merci. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, il savait que Jack comprendrait. Les lèvres du militaire se retroussèrent légèrement en un sourire amer qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Ne me remerciez pas, Danny Boy…Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit toujours là quand je reviendrai. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Jack disparu entre les portes entrouvertes, laissant un Daniel pensif. Dans quoi venait-il de s'engager exactement ?

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Sam se retourna, tournant le dos à la porte de sa toute nouvelle chambre individuelle. Elle avait fini par se résoudre à supplier Janet de la sortir de l'infirmerie. Durant les cinq dernières heures, elle avait successivement réglé trois conflits père/fils, deux disparitions de testaments, trois adieux définitifs, et six réconciliations par delà la tombe. Dire qu'elle était fatiguée était en dessous de la réalité.

Grâce à Charlie, elle avait compris que les esprits pompaient en elle une certaine énergie. Elle s'en était ouverte à Janet qui, pour seule réponse, lui avait demandé de ne plus interférer avec eux. Comme si c'était aussi simple…Une fois qu'un esprit l'avait trouvé, il restait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle règle son problème. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vide entre elle et le mur. Pas si vide que ça cependant, elle le sentait.

« Viens… »

Elle savait qui c'était. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais, à chaque apparition, elle en comprenait davantage. Chaque spectre était reconnaissable. Il suffisait de se concentrer un petit peu.

Devant elle, un petit garçon blond d'environ dix ans apparut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait la voir aujourd'hui, mais il faisait bien attention de rester à distance. Sa crainte était nettement perceptible, menaçant à nouveau de la dominer. Elle devinait que ce n'était pas vraiment d'elle qu'il avait peur, mais plutôt de lui faire à nouveau mal.

« Je suis désolée, il n'est pas revenu… »

Elle évita d'ajouter, qu'à son humble avis, il ne reviendrait pas. En évoquant Charlie, elle avait enfreint un des commandements principaux de Jack O'Neill. Elle évita aussi de penser que ça lui faisait mal. Que la distance qu'il allait leur imposer à partir de maintenant risquait plus certainement de la tuer que n'importe quelle douleur physique.

L'enfant eut une mine triste, puis disparut. Devant la détresse intense qui émanait de lui, Sam eut beaucoup de mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Il fallait à tout prix que le colonel revienne la voir. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Charlie…

La jeune femme s'obligea à fermer les yeux. Elle devait dormir. Elle devait dormir parce qu'à ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps…La fatigue pesait sur elle comme une chape de plomb.

_Rewiewwwwwwsssss ?? (et oui…je supplie)_


	7. what if i have never let you go?

Je publie la suite sous la pression de Ministarlet

_Je publie la suite sous la pression de Ministarlet! Pas de réponse aux rewiews aujourd'hui mais un petit message pour poppy. Je suis touchée !lol J'ai l'impression d'être une star américaine !_

_Petite précision Anise est le symbiote et Freya et l'hôte, ayant moi-même fait l'erreur, je me permet de vous rafraichir la mémoire ! (Merci Audearde)_

_Oh, et j'annonce officiellement qu'Audearde est ma bêta ! Merci pour tes corrections !_

**Chapitre7 : What if I have never let you go?**

Jack se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle d'embarquement. Il était en retard. En retard et énervé. Pris d'un inexplicable besoin, une fois en tenue de combat, il était passé par l'infirmerie. Pas pour parler à Carter, non. Il n'était pas prêt à lui parler ou même à l'approcher. C'était idiot, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était la voir, se persuader qu'elle allait bien. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé son lit vide, une peur proche de la panique s'était emparée de lui. L'infirmière qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route à cet instant là, mettrait probablement des mois à s'en remettre…

Carter avait demandé à être transférée dans une chambre individuelle. Pourquoi ? Il n'en connaissait pas la raison. L'infirmière lui avait juste expliqué que la demande venait de la patiente et qu'elle avait été approuvée par le docteur Frasier. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas surprenant. La pauvre jeune femme qu'il avait terrifiée avait bien proposé de le conduire jusqu'au major, mais Jack avait refusé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps.

Il pénétra dans la salle de la porte alors qu'elle était déjà en train de s'enclencher. Comme s'il ne venait pas de l'abandonner dans les vestiaires quelques minutes plus tôt, Teal'c le salua d'un ample mouvement de tête que Jack ne lui rendit pas. Il était trop en colère pour jouer la politesse. Même avec ses amis.

Ignorant le regard désolé que Jacob posait sur lui, aussi bien que celui, indéchiffrable, d'Anise, Jack s'avança sur la passerelle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la voix d'Hammond le frappa dans le dos.

« Bonne chance, SG-1 »

C'était la coutume, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui semblait stupide. Ils n'étaient pas SG-1. A peine un simulacre d'équipe. D'ordinaire, Jack aurait répondu par une boutade, et aurait engagé la conversation avec l'un de ses coéquipiers. A l'instant, il se contenta de serrer les poings et de s'élancer dans le mur bleuté sans un regard en arrière.

Le voyage ne dura qu'une seconde et, pour la première fois, il le regretta. Au moins, lorsqu'il était réduit à l'état de simples molécules, il ne pensait plus. La douleur qu'il avait initialement ressentie après la mort de Carter et l'apparition de Charlie avait finie par être remplacée, au cours du briefing, par une colère sourde et sous-jacente.

Il n'avait pas apprécié les remarques de Daniel et de Jacob sur Charlie. Certes, il savait que celles de Daniel étaient innocentes et qu'à aucun moment il n'avait cherché à le blesser. Mais celles de Jacob…Celles de Jacob l'avait frappé au défaut de la cuirasse. Elles avaient mordu la chair et s'étaient infiltrées dans ses veines, distillant le poison dangereux qu'était la haine. Ce n'était pas tant à l'homme qu'il en voulait qu'à lui-même. Jacob avait tout les droits de lui en vouloir, c'était doublement sa faute si Carter avait failli y rester.

« Mon colonel. »

Jack fut rappelé à la réalité par le salut du lieutenant Satterfield, qui attendait près du DHD qu'il veuille bien la délivrer de son garde à vous. Grognant un vague 'repos' à son intention, il se mit à marcher en direction des ruines sans s'occuper du reste de ses compagnons.

« Mon colonel ! »

Le lieutenant fut obligé de courir pour le rattraper mais Jack ne lui offrit pas le luxe de ralentir son pas pour qu'elle puisse marcher à ses côtés.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vienne avec vous, ou dois je retourner au campement provisoire des Ouraniens ? Il reste beaucoup à faire là bas, mon colonel, alors si ma présence n'est pas nécessaire… »

Jack retint le soupir qui menaçait de forcer ses lèvres. Satterfield avait les capacités conjointes de Daniel et Carter à la fois : s'auto-donner un ordre sans le consulter et le barber en moins de cinq secondes avec des détails inutiles.

« Voyez ça avec le général Carter, lieutenant. »

Il était tout sauf d'humeur à régler ce genre de question. Considérant la conversation close, il accéléra le pas, distançant rapidement la jeune femme.

Jack fut le premier à atteindre les ruines et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis le pied sur la planète il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe. Teal'c le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard, preuve, s'il en était besoin, qu'il avait très peu de chance d'un jour distancer le Jaffa à la course. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Jacob et Anise. Vu que Satterfield n'était pas dans les parages, il supposa que Jacob n'avait pas jugé sa présence utile.

« C'est gentil d'attendre, Jack ! »

Pour toute réponse, le colonel força un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ironique. Anise, sentant venir la dispute, se plaça entre eux deux et demanda à voir le cube. A cours de remarque, Jack s'exécuta. Il regrettait presque de s'être porté volontaire. Certes, cette mission lui offrait la protection de l'absence vis-à-vis de Carter, mais il lui faudrait aussi endurer Dieu sait combien d'heures en compagnie de Xena la Tock'ra.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Daniel toqua doucement à la porte du bureau de Janet, attendant qu'elle l'invite à entrer. Il venait de rendre visite à Sam et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le docteur ouvrit elle-même la porte, un rapide sourire naissant sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut son visiteur.

« Daniel… » Elle l'invita d'un geste à pénétrer dans la pièce.

L'archéologue lui sourit en retour, allant directement s'installer dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation là…

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il attendit qu'elle soit retournée à sa place face à lui avant de poursuivre. Il avait du mal à penser de façon cohérente quand elle tourbillonnait autour de lui. Son parfum et sa joie de vivre lui montait à la tête…

« Je viens de voir Sam… »

Tout sourire disparut aussitôt du visage de Janet. « Oh. »

Daniel soupira, 'Oh.' était le moins qu'on pouvait dire quand à l'état de leur amie.

« Elle n'est pas bien, Janet. »

Le docteur se releva, vadrouillant dans son bureau dans une piètre tentative pour dissimuler à son ami son visage inquiet.

« Je sais. Elle commence à éprouver de la douleur physique. Je lui ai donné du Démérol, mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup la soulager. »

Les sourcils de Daniel se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas tant la souffrance qui l'avait dérangé que son air déprimé. « Je ne parlais pas de ça, Janet…Elle semble si…triste. »

Janet se retourna et planta son regard noisette dans celui de l'archéologue.

« Les sentiments de ces…'fantômes' influent sur ses émotions, apparemment la plupart sont déprimés d'être morts. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de communiquer mais elle a refusé, et je vois mal comment je pourrais l'en empêcher. »

En son for intérieur, Daniel lâcha un soupir monumental. Parfois, il en venait à se dire que si Sam et Jack concouraient à qui est le plus têtu, elle gagnerait haut la main.

« Et pour la douleur, il n'y a rien de plus fort que le Démérol ? »

Le docteur passa une main sur son visage, expression chez elle, d'une profonde lassitude.

« Je le lui ai proposé mais elle refuse ça aussi parce que ça l'endormirait. Elle dit que tant que la douleur est supportable, elle préfère rester consciente. Elle espère que le colonel finira par aller la voir et qu'elle pourra l'aider à… »

Janet ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était inutile. Il avait compris. Avant que Daniel ait pu donner son avis, elle reprit.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas insisté est que j'ai peur qu'un produit plus lourd ne fasse des dégâts au niveau du cœur. Les électrochocs ne sont jamais excellents pour la santé et je préfèrerai ne pas aggraver ça. » Elle hésita un instant puis ajouta, rapidement, comme quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir révéler. « Et puis, tant qu'elle pense au colonel, elle a quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. »

Le jeune homme expira lentement…Il connaissait assez Jack pour savoir qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'il revienne. Ils étaient très mal barrés…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Jack laissa son regard dériver vers les flammes. Près de lui, Jacob ronflait déjà, et Teal'c –malgré tout ce que le Jaffa pourrait dire- s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. La nuit était tombée brutalement et il avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde, sans véritablement laisser le choix aux autres. Bien sûr, comme Jacob le lui avait acerbement fait remarquer, ils avaient une base pas loin et, donc, la vigilance ne semblait pas si importante. Le colonel le soupçonnait de vouloir passer au moins une nuit de sommeil correcte. Ce qui ne serait, au final, pas un problème.

Au moment où Jack avait distribué les tours, il savait qu'il les assurerait tous. Le sommeil semblait le fuir et il n'avait aucune envie de tenter de le rattraper. Eveillé ou endormi, ses démons le poursuivaient…Eveillé, il avait plus de chance de les chasser.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit automatiquement se redresser, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il s'agissait du membre manquant de leur expédition, à savoir Anise. Ou Freya, Dieu seul le savait. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur un rocher face à lui, de l'autre côté du feu et sous son regard, Jack se sentit mal à l'aise. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, il y avait parfois une certaine douceur dans ses yeux qui s'apparentait à la mélancolie. Etait-ce ses sentiments ou ceux de son symbiote ? Jack n'aurait pas su le dire. Toujours est-il que cette marque apparente de chaleur dans les yeux, qui étaient souvent froids et calculateurs, lui rappelait qu'eux deux n'étaient pas si différents.

Il ne connaissait rien de Freya. Ni son histoire, ni ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir Tock'ra. Mais parfois, il percevait quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans le regard qu'elle posait sur ce qui l'entourait…Pourtant, jamais cette curieuse similitude ne l'avait poussé à aller vers elle. Bien au contraire. Avec elle, il était mal à l'aise. Et sa déclaration brutale, des années plus tôt, n'avait rien arrangé aux choses.

Mu par un instinct plus puissant que sa volonté, le colonel quitta les flammes des yeux pour les poser sur la jeune femme, une pensée dérangeante flottant dans son esprit. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce serpent dans son crâne et surtout, s'il n'y avait pas eu Carter, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas repoussée. Elle était, après tout, séduisante et lui, n'était qu'un homme…

Pendant quelques minutes de plus, il l'observa puis, devant son manque de réaction, revint à sa contemplation du feu. La Tock'ra avait le regard dans le vague, perdue dans un débat intérieur qu'il était loin de pouvoir comprendre. Autant il n'appréciait pas vraiment Freya sans qu'elle ne le dérange réellement, autant il détestait Anise. Symbiote pompeux.

« Je ne comprends pas vos coutumes… »

Jack mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'elle avait bien parlé. Il lui en fallut dix de plus pour retrouver une vue normale, non floutée par les images résiduelles des flammes.

« Quoi ? »

Il prit soin de ne pas élever la voix, attentif à ne pas réveiller les autres. Si Freya et lui semblaient insomniaques, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas du général Carter et de Teal'c.

« Je ne comprends pas vos coutumes… »

Freya répéta ça d'une voix calme, sans prendre la peine de murmurer, totalement détachée du sommeil des autres. Jack hésita un instant entre lever les sourcils ou les froncer. Certes, sa colère s'était légèrement apaisée. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il avait envie de jouer au guide touristique pour extra-terrestre en balade ? Non. Ce n'était pas son job.

« Demandez à Daniel, il vous les expliquera… »

Considérant la conversation close, Jack retourna à ses sombres pensées.

« Le docteur Jackson a déjà tenté de me les expliquer, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a enseigné, ce n'est pas tant vos coutumes que votre comportement que je ne comprends pas. »

Entendait-elle son comportement personnel ? Ou le comportement des Terriens en général ? Il ouvrit la bouche sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Aux yeux des Tock'ra, des Jaffas et de votre propre peuple, vous passez pour être un héros sans failles, dont le courage n'a d'égal que son inconscience. » Freya marqua une pause. « Même les Grands Maîtres dans leur orgueil vous accorde de l'importance. »

Jack resta sans voix devant le compliment. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas gratuit. Qu'il n'était qu'un argument dans une bataille qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir engagé.

« J'ai moi-même été témoin à plusieurs reprises de ce courage. C'est pourquoi votre comportement me rend perplexe aujourd'hui. »

Le reflet des flammes dansait sur le visage de Freya, donnant à la scène une impression surréaliste.

« Mon comportement ? »

Curieusement, Jack n'avait pas vraiment envie de verser dans l'ironie à l'instant. Il sentait que ce qui se jouait était important.

« Votre lâcheté. »

Le mot le heurta comme une insulte. Personne ne l'avait encore traité de lâche. Lui se l'était répété mainte fois quand, un doigt pressé sur la détente de son arme, le canon contre sa tempe, il ne trouvait pas la force suffisante pour en finir. Ces soirs là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tout s'arrête…Mais jamais il n'était passé outre cette voix qui lui murmurait que si c'était Sara qui le trouvait, elle le haïrait d'autant plus…

« C'est vous qui me parlez de lâcheté ? Alors qu'à chaque mission suicide, vous venez nous trouver la bouche en cœur ? »

Il ne voulait pas être si mordant, il ne voulait pas l'attaquer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un mécanisme de défense mis en place il y avait trop longtemps pour qu'il le combatte.

« Je ne fais pas référence à la Tock'ra, pas plus qu'au SGC. Je parle de votre comportement personnel. Vous blessez intentionnellement une personne proche de votre cœur. »

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement. Il n'avait jamais cherché à blesser personne qui lui soit cher. Ca arrivait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

« C'est faux. »

Un air dédaigneux s'afficha sur le visage de Freya.

« Anise partage mon sentiment à ce sujet. Depuis que l'alliance avec la Tock'ra a été conclue, vous ne cesser de nous répéter que vous n'abandonnez jamais personne. Vous risquez votre vie pour des gens que vous ne connaissez pas, mais pour une personne que vous aimez, vous ne faites rien parce que vous êtes limité par votre propre peur. »

Chaque mot du discours de Freya alla se ficher directement dans son cœur. Il savait à qui elle faisait référence, évidemment. Elle était présente lors de leurs confessions respectives. Ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était qu'il aurait dû démentir. Dire que quels que soit les sentiments qu'il ait pu y avoir entre eux, ils étaient révolus depuis longtemps. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre. Nier était devenu un réflexe.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour Carter… »

C'était presque un murmure. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Il s'apprêtait à faire celui qui ne comprenait pas, à jouer à l'imbécile de service…Mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Quel mal cela pourrait-il faire s'il ne disait rien ? Une phrase que sa grand-mère aimait répéter tourbillonnait dans sa tête…_A la lueur d'un feu, tout est possible_…Il revoyait son visage quand elle disait cela, la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient…Il voyait le visage de Carter illuminé par les flammes au cours de leurs nombreuses missions…Quel mal cela pouvait-il faire si, pour une fois, une seule petite fois, il ne disait rien ? A qui irait le répéter Freya ? Ce n'était pas Daniel…Daniel ne l'aurait pas lâché avec ça s'il connaissait ses véritables sentiments…

« Ce n'est qu'un mensonge que vous vous répétez pour endormir votre culpabilité. »

Les mots de Freya étaient durs. Tous. Critique sous-jacente.

« Je ne suis bon qu'à lui faire du mal, elle n'a pas besoin de moi. »

Encore une fois, il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait entendu.

« J'ai observé des sentiments très forts de la part du Major Carter. Elle vous a réclamé plusieurs fois depuis votre départ. Si vos sentiments pour elle étaient aussi forts que les siens, vous auriez affronté vos peurs. »

Quelque chose se leva en lui. La profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Carter n'avaient pas d'égale. Que quelqu'un en doute était inenvisageable.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est mieux pour elle que je reste à distance. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il était devenu vital pour Jack à cet instant de convaincre Freya.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de tout pour votre Lo'orta'c, alors, oui, elle est mieux sans vous. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de traducteur pour comprendre la signification de Lo'orta'c. Il avait compris. Jack était simplement reconnaissant à la jeune femme de ne pas avoir prononcé les mots dans sa langue. Il avait peut-être franchi une étape en ne reniant pas ses sentiments, mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à les étaler sur la place publique.

Jack ne répondit pas, à cours d'arguments, et Freya considérant sans doute la conversation close, s'allongea près du feu pour prendre sa part de repos.

Le militaire ferma les yeux un instant, accablé par le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait que tout ce qu'il désirait, en restant loin de Carter, était, avant tout ,la protéger ? Certes ça l'arrangeait d'un côté parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter ses démons, mais elle lui manquait. Son regard se perdit dans la voute étoilée au dessus de sa tête. Elle lui manquait terriblement.


	8. a million doors to eternity

_Coucou!! En gage de bonne volonté, je poste le chapitre 8…Vous n'aimez pas la « Rivière des Ames »? Elle est peut-être un peu plus compliquée…Bon, ce chapitre est assez long ! J'espère que vous en serez satisfait _

_**IMPORTANT : **__la prochaine fois, je posterai à la fois le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10. Ne lisez pas le 10 avant le 9. Je vous explique pourquoi en deux mots, le 9 est très court mais il est nécessaire, j'aurai pu cumuler les deux en un, mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit plus très clair. _

**Chapitre8 : a million doors to eternity**

« Alors, on fait quoi ?! On laisse tomber ?! On laisse Sam crever ?! »

La dispute avait éclaté peu avant midi, prévisible et inévitable. Jack, abrité derrière ses lunettes de soleil, laissa Jacob hurler tout son saoul. Il était à présent suffisamment calme pour comprendre que ce n'était pas après lui qu'il était en colère, c'était la situation qui le mettait hors de lui.

Jack avait passé la matinée à errer autour des ruines, laissant les deux Tock'ras sous la garde vigilante de Teal'c. Il avait réfléchi à l'opinion qu'Anise et Freya avaient de ses relations avec Carter et avait conclu qu'elles ne comprenaient rien. Carter et lui fonctionnaient différemment de toutes les personnes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées, que ce soit en tant que coéquipiers, amis ou…ce qu'ils étaient sans l'être. Anise et son hôte ne pouvaient tout simplement pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi particulier.

« Bon sang, Jack ! Cessez de me regarder comme ça et faites quelque chose ! »

Le colonel reporta son attention sur l'ancien général et analysa la situation pour la troisième fois. Depuis leur arrivée, Jacob et Anise s'acharnaient sur cette machine sans aucun résultat. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à faire coulisser le tiroir comme Carter l'avait fait la première fois. Pensant que c'était en raison de leur symbiote que la machine refusait de leur livrer ses secrets, ils avaient demandé à Jack d'effectuer les gestes à leur place et il n'avait dû qu'à un prodigieux réflexe de Teal'c de ne pas finir embroché par le faisceau lumineux. A partir de quoi, il avait interdit que quiconque d'humain ne touche à la machine, incluant le Jaffa dans son compte. Jacob avait râlé, pesté puis s'était remis à travailler sans grand succès, ne démordant pas de trouver une solution. Jack, quant à lui, avait déjà perdu espoir de voir un miracle se produire grâce à cet engin. Anise avait confirmé ses craintes quand elle lui avait rapporté, quelques minutes plus tôt, l'incohérence du comportement de Jacob.

« Jacob, ça fait 48h qu'on est là, vous n'avez rien trouvé… »

« On ne peut pas abandonner ! »

Le général lui coupa la parole, un désespoir poignant perçant dans son ton. Jack échangea un regard avec Teal'c, quêtant son soutien.

« Ecoutez, il est évident que la solution n'est pas là, il nous faut un plan de secours. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on rentre. »

Jacob ouvrit encore une fois la bouche mais la referma aussitôt sans avoir prononcé un mot. Son regard dériva de l'insoluble machine à Jack et il finit par acquiescer en soupirant. Hochant la tête en retour, Jack prit la tête de leur petit groupe.

Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Jack était perturbé. La panique affichée de Jacob n'était tellement pas lui…Sa fille avait déjà été en danger avant et il avait semblé réagir avec calme et méthode, rejetant les solutions farfelues pour choisir ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr. L'homme était un modèle de précision et le fait qu'il débloque avait tendance à le faire, et bien…débloquer.

Laissant Jacob s'occuper de l'empressée Satterfield, Jack observa Anise composer les coordonnées avant d'envoyer son propre IDC par automatisme. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir regarder les gens dans les yeux de l'autre côté. Ils attendaient tous de lui qu'il rapporte une solution…Un jour, Carter lui avait confié détester travailler avec d'autres scientifiques parce qu'ils attendaient toujours qu'elle apporte des réponses aux problèmes insolubles, il avait dit la comprendre mais n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait véritablement cru. Pourtant, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce genre de chose. Avoir la vie de personnes entre ses mains, qui plus est celle de ses amis, était un sentiment grisant qui s'accompagnait d'une lourde responsabilité.

La légère brise qui balayait son visage quelques instants plus tôt laissa place à l'air tristement climatisé de la salle d'embarquement. Jack leva immédiatement les yeux vers le plexiglas qui les séparait de la salle de contrôle, espérant sans trop y croire qu'un miracle aurait eu lieu et que Carter s'y trouverait, souriante et moqueuse. Evidemment, la seule paire d'yeux bleus dont il croisa la route fût celle de Daniel. Un regard suffit pour que l'archéologue comprenne qu'ils n'avaient rien de neuf, sa bouche se contracta en un rictus qui se voulait certainement réconfortant et il se détourna, accompagnant le général tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de sa vue. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il rencontra les deux hommes dans le couloir une minute plus tard.

« Alors ? »

Les deux généraux parlèrent en même temps, emmenant un léger sourire flotter l'espace d'une seconde sur leurs lèvres respectives. Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard franc, cherchant les réponses à leurs questions mutuelles. A la façon dont les yeux de Daniel fuyaient inconsciemment les siens, Jack comprit que l'état de Carter ne s'était pas amélioré. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre. S'immisçant sans aucun scrupule dans la conversation animé qui s'était engagée entre les deux anciens compagnons d'armes, Jack coupa le résumé brut de leur mission que Jacob était en train de faire.

« Mon Général, inutile de répéter deux fois les mêmes choses, je suggère un débriefing immédiat. »

En percevant l'autorité qui avait percé sous sa voix calme, Jack eut peur d'avoir passé les limites. Il venait ni plus ni moins de donner un ordre à deux généraux. S'attendant déjà à une réprimande déguisée de la part de Hammond, il fut surpris de le voir approuver de la tête et de les inviter d'un geste à monter les escaliers menant à la salle de briefing.

« Docteur Jackson, je suggère que vous invitiez le docteur Frasier à se joindre à nous. »

Daniel fit un petit signe de la tête et disparut. Surpris dans son hébétement, Jack haussa les sourcils. Daniel n'obéissait pas à ses ordres avec cette rapidité et le général n'appréciait pas vraiment ce ton là en sa présence, d'ordinaire. Tous ces faits étranges venaient étayer son opinion. Enlevez Carter et tout le monde devenait fou.

Daniel et Janet arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Ok, il avait dit 'immédiatement', mais d'ordinaire, personne ne s'évertuait à respecter ses ordres à la lettre. La première partie du briefing se passa, pour Jack, dans un flou total. Il écoutait à peine le résumé que Jacob faisait de leur mission, se concentrant plutôt sur les ronds de condensation qui se créaient sur la table au contact de sa tasse de café brulante.

Il redoutait la partie où Janet allait leur donner des nouvelles de Carter. Autant il voulait vraiment savoir comment allait la jeune femme, autant il voulait entendre qu'elle était en pleine forme. Quand Jacob eut fini et que le médecin eut toussoté pour attirer poliment l'attention, Jack souffla imperceptiblement. Son cœur tapait comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir un marathon.

« Malheureusement, l'état du major Carter ne s'améliore pas, c'est même le contraire. »

La seule phrase d'introduction lui suffit, il n'écouta pas le reste de l'exposé de Janet. Il avait compris que le temps était désormais compté et s'était perdu dans son propre monde peuplé de cauchemars et de douleurs perpétuelles. Il avait vaguement conscience du fait que Daniel, en plus de lui jeter de fréquentes œillades inquiètes, posait des questions et que Jacob s'agitait dans son coin. Il le comprenait. S'il avait pu, il aurait fracassé cette stupide tasse contre le mur.

« J'aimerai étudier l'état physiologique du major. »

En entendant la voix d'Anise ou plutôt ce qu'elle suggérait, Jack sentit monter en lui une colère sourde. C'était probablement une bonne chose pour la Tock'ra qu'il ait appris, des années plus tôt, à maîtriser ses émotions sinon, ce n'était pas contre le mur qu'il aurait songé une fois de plus à lancer le mug… Dans le silence qui suivit, Jack remonta lentement ses yeux de la tasse à ceux de Freya. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent brutalement. Si un regard pouvait tuer…

Elle devait savoir que l'objection la plus virulente viendrait de lui. Bien sûr, elle devait le savoir. C'était hors de question. Absolument hors de question. Quitte à ce qu'il monte lui-même la garde devant la chambre de Carter. Il sentit fondre le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pour Freya.

« Carter. N'est. Pas. Une. Souris. De. Laboratoire. »

Il fit bien attention à ce que chaque mot sonne comme un avertissement. Tous les regards dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche de tout le briefing.

« Colonel O'Neill, en dépit de vos sentiments personnels, vous devez vous rendre compte que l'état du major Carter est unique et que les découvertes qu'on pourrait faire en l'étudiant… »

« La fille de Jacob Carter ne servira pas de cobaye, Anise. »

La voix de Selmac coupa les digressions de la jeune femme et les deux symbiotes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Teal'c porta l'estocade.

« Général Hammond, je ne permettrai pas que le major Carter serve à une quelconque expérience scientifique. »

Avoir un colonel Black Ops et un général/Tock'ra contre soi, c'était déjà pas mal. Un Jaffa, il aurait fallu être fou pour insister.

« Je n'y ai jamais songé, Teal'c. »

Jack gratifia son supérieur d'un signe de tête reconnaissant. Non pas qu'il ait songé une minute qu'Hammond autorise un truc pareil mais…

« Général, le fait que le major ait pu revivre après un arrêt cardiaque est… »

« Ca suffit, Anise ! »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle de briefing. Selmac s'était exprimée avec tellement de force qu'il était clair qu'elle avait été entendue de la salle de contrôle. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent et sa voix retrouva l'intonation normale de son hôte.

« Bien. »

Le ton était amer et Jack s'efforça de rester calme. Il savait que ça finirait forcément comme ça. Les Tock'ras étaient des rapaces, des charognards. Leur but était l'efficacité –de leur point de vue, qui n'était pas celui de Jack- et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux.

Le briefing se prolongea une demi-heure de plus. Une demi-heure où, quand il devint évident que la machine ne leur serait d'aucune aide, chacun proposa une idée différente. Seuls Teal'c et Jack restèrent silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le plan de Freya consistait à ramener Carter sur la base Tock'ra prétendument pour solliciter d'autres avis, Jacob voulait revérifier le travail que Daniel avait effectué sur les ruines dans l'espoir d'un indice et l'archéologue avait décidé de contacter les Asgards.

C'était encore l'idée la plus sensée, sauf que ça faisait bien longtemps que Thor n'avait pas montré le bout de son absence de nez. Quand à retraduire les ruines…Il était évident, même pour Jack, qu'en tirant Carter hors du faisceau, il avait empêché la machine de faire ce qu'elle était censé faire et que du coup, personne ne savait ce qui avait pu se passer.

Le militaire quitta l'ambiance pesante du briefing avec soulagement et déambula quelques minutes dans la base, laissant son esprit en mode automatique. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui-même. Aucune des idées évoquées ne requérait sa participation immédiate et il se retrouvait, une fois de plus, désœuvré et dans l'attente d'un miracle. Ce n'est que quand il se retrouva devant le labo de Carter qu'il réalisa ce qu'il voulait réellement faire. Se précipiter à l'infirmerie et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Etre simplement là pour elle, comme elle l'était toujours pour lui.

Avec un dernier regard nostalgique pour l'antre de son second, Jack se retourna. Il n'irait pas à l'infirmerie. Il n'irait pas voir Carter. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il ignora la petite voix aux intonations de Freya qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il était lâche. Charlie était là bas et autant une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de s'y précipiter, pour lui, pour Carter, autant le reste de son être était terrifié. Non, l'infirmerie ou le quelconque endroit où se trouvait son second n'était pas sa place. Il ne supporterait pas le regard méprisant de la jeune femme. Il n'irait pas…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Jack grogna, faisant craquer l'articulation de ses doigts. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il tapait des rapports aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Chacun d'entre eux le replongeant dans une mission différente, où ils avaient ri, s'étaient moqués de Daniel, de Carter, de Teal'c, de lui…Les bons moments étaient actuellement plus douloureux que les mauvais…Parce qu'à chaque rapport, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois, Carter ne serait peut-être pas là.

Son regard lâcha l'écran de l'ordinateur au profit du mur d'en face. Il n'aimait pas son bureau et y passait le moins de temps possible. En général, quand il était trop en retard dans ses rapports, il squattait le labo de Daniel ou celui de Carter. Ca lui faisait de la compagnie et le gris des murs semblaient moins prononcé. Aujourd'hui, celui de Daniel était définitivement exclu puisque Jacob et Anise s'y étaient installés. Bien entendu, il aurait pu prendre celui de Carter. Il était vide et disponible. Mais la présence de la jeune femme flottait dans la pièce et Jack n'était pas prêt à affronter ça. Il était certain qu'elle lui manquerait encore plus cruellement là bas.

Des coups légers frappés sur la porte retinrent l'attention de Jack. Peu de gens savait où était son bureau et les rares personnes qui en connaissaient l'emplacement étaient toutes occupées. Que ce soit à contacter les petits hommes gris, sur un lit d'infirmerie où en plein rituel Jaffa.

« Entrez. »

La tentation de laisser le visiteur s'en aller avait été grande, mais quiconque s'était donné la peine de le chercher avec tant de zèle méritait bien cinq minutes de son temps.

« Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez un bureau. »

Jack resta un instant sans voix devant le père de son amie. Peut-être aurait-il du écouter son instinct et faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Hé oui, un mythe s'effondre. »

La piètre tentative d'humour emmena un léger rictus sur les lèvres de Jacob. Apparemment, l'homme ne pouvait pas se forcer à sourire. Jack l'observa tandis qu'il se rapprochait du bureau et prenait place dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir en face de lui.

« A quoi vous jouez, Jack ? »

Le colonel prit un moment pour répondre, étudiant la mine farouchement fermé de celui qui lui faisait face. Le sujet était sérieux, il le voyait à la façon dont Jacob avait négligemment croisé ses bras sur son giron. Ca avait beau être lui qui était derrière le bureau, Jack se sentait comme au lycée, quand il était convoqué dans le bureau du principal. A nouveau, il choisit de botter en touche, c'était souvent la tactique la plus efficace pour apprendre ce qu'on voulait sans se mouiller. Il simula un soupir pensif.

« Et bien…Aux échecs, au poker… »

« Jack. »

Le colonel ignora l'interruption. « …Au bridge et à ce nouveau jeu dont Cassie raffole… »

« Jack. »

La colère dissimulée qu'il mit dans son prénom n'échappa à Jack et cette fois, il s'arrêta. Il se mit à dévisager le Tock'ra, cherchant tout en ayant déjà une petite idée, ce qui pourrait l'emmener ici.

« Nous avons abandonné la traduction des ruines. »

Jack fronça les sourcils et se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Selmac. »

Jacob, ou plutôt Selmac, hocha une fois la tête en acquiescement. Comme si la voix caverneuse du symbiote aurait pu appartenir à un autre…

« Jacob est très attristé par ce qui arrive à sa fille, Colonel. Vous pouvez le comprendre, j'imagine ? »

Jack n'avait pas eu beaucoup de conversations avec Selmac avant mais, curieusement, il lui sembla que sur le plan de l'ironie, elle le battait à plate couture. Le colonel hocha simplement la tête de façon affirmative. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jacob était là.

« Avez-vous eu les messages du Docteur Jackson ? »

A nouveau, Jack hocha la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de passer un interrogatoire. Un instant, il se demanda où était passé la morgue qui faisait sa réputation et eut l'intention de renvoyer une réponse virulente mais son regard accrocha celui, dissuasif, du symbiote et il s'abstint.

Un sentiment de culpabilité récurent monta en lui. Daniel lui avait effectivement laissé plusieurs messages…auxquels il n'avait pas répondu. Il voulait qu'il aille voir Carter. Enfin, d'après son ami, la demande venait d'elle, mais…

« Je vais faire court, Colonel. Si j'ai tenu à vous prévenir avant, c'est parce que j'ai pour vous un profond respect. » Jack haussa les sourcils avec espoir. « Jacob s'est mis en tête de vous tuer, et je ne compte pas l'en empêcher. »

Si Jack n'avait pas été assis, il serait sans doute tombé par terre. Non pas qu'il doutait de pouvoir se défendre contre le vieil homme…L'image de Bra'tac prenant le dessus sur lui s'immisça dans son esprit, le dissuadant de conserver ce genre de certitude. Il observa avec crainte l'hôte reprendre le contrôle de son corps et le dévisager pendant cinq interminables minutes. Jack avait presque peur de respirer. Enfin, le Tock'ra rompit le silence.

« Selmac a un sens de l'humour particulier, Jack. »

Un soupir imperceptible joua sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Néanmoins, elle a raison sur un point. Si vous n'allez pas voir Sam vivant, vous irez mort. »

Il y avait sous cette phrase un sursaut de plaisanterie ou il ne s'appelait pas Jack O'Neill. D'un coup, il se sentit stupide d'avoir pu croire que Jacob ait vraiment envisagé de le tuer.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Jacob…J'ai tout ces rapports en retard… »

Jack se leva, désignant d'un vague geste de la main les papiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau en un tas informe. Il frémit lui-même sous la stupidité de l'excuse.

« Jack, elle est en train de mourir. »

Son cœur s'emballa à cette déclaration. Avait-il manqué un épisode pendant qu'il se terrait ici ? Y avait-il plus dans les mails de Daniel que ce qu'il avait voulu y voir ?

« Janet fait son possible pour palier aux manques, mais le problème est trop important maintenant. Vous devez aller là bas, Jack. Ils ont besoin de vous. Elle a besoin de vous. »

Jack resta figé. Il ne voulait même pas comprendre de quoi Jacob était en train de parler. Que ce soit lui qui le lui demande voulait tout dire…

« C'est faux, Jacob. Elle s'en sortira très bien toute seule. »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se laissa aller dans son propre fauteuil. Il avait un drôle de gout dans la bouche et son esprit était déchiré par un dilemme assassin.

« Jack… » La voix de Jacob était doucereuse et de toute cette étrange conversation, c'était encore ce qui le perturbait le plus. « …Elle ne s'en sortira pas. »

La phrase avait des accents de sentence. Carter allait mourir…

« On s'en sort toujours. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait utilisé la troisième personne. Inconsciemment, il se comptait peut-être dans le lot, à moins que ce ne soit carrément d'SG-1 au complet qu'il parle…Après tout, combien de fois Daniel était-il mort ?

« Janet a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Je venais de quitter Sam quand elle m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, peut-être de jours, pas plus. »

Jack déglutit avec difficulté, sa gorge était inexplicablement sèche. La réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer était trop énorme pour qu'il l'accepte.

« Elle vous a réclamé plusieurs fois, Jack. »

Chaque mot que prononçait Jacob était comme un poignard qu'il enfonçait dans son cœur et lui, se contentait de rester là, les yeux dans le vague, à tenter d'imaginer ce que la vie sans Carter pourrait être. Une vie sans pause impromptue dans son labo, une vie sans le sourire qui éclairait ses journées, une vie sans ce regard bleu qui fouillait son âme…Une vie sans elle…Un enfer…

« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est encore plus dur pour vous à cause de Charlie, mais vous devez comprendre que Sam est ma fille et que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si… »

La voix de Jacob se brisa mais Jack avait compris la fin de la phrase. Même si elle se meurt…C'était compliqué ? A cause de Charlie ? _Ce n'est qu'un mensonge que vous vous répétez pour endormir votre culpabilité_. La voix d'Anise chantait dans sa tête… _Si vos sentiments pour elle étaient aussi forts que les siens, vous auriez affronté vos peurs._

« Elle va vraiment mourir, Jacob ? »

Il y avait dans son propre ton quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. S'il ne l'avait pas banni de sa palette d'émotion il y a des années de cela, il aurait juré reconnaître une certaine vulnérabilité. Poser la question était enfantin mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Rechercher une confirmation impossible.

« J'espère que non, Jack. J'espère que non. »

Jack ferma les paupières le temps d'une minuscule seconde. Jacob attendait un miracle…Lui en avait vu un quelque jours auparavant, et n'y croyait pas particulièrement.

« Jack, si vous l'aimez vraiment, allez la voir. C'est de vous qu'elle a besoin. »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brutalement, trouvant instantanément les prunelles de Jacob. Il y avait là une tristesse infinie, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi vieux. Avant que Jack ait pu feindre l'ignorance ou lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, le Tock'ra eut un petit rire désabusé.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Jack. Aucun de nous ne l'est. »

Jack ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite dans une imitation parfaite de poisson rouge. Il ne pouvait pas laisser courir ce genre de bruit sur Carter, particulièrement dans cette situation là. Jacob se leva, indifférent à la détresse visible de l'homme face à lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à la porte qu'il se retourna vers lui, un air pensif sur le visage.

« Personne n'est assez bien pour ma petite fille, Jack…Mais vous, j'avoue que vous vous en approchez drôlement. »

Avec ça, Jacob disparut, laissant un Jack hébété seul dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire amer vint étirer ses lèvres. Le général venait de lui donner une autorisation implicite dont il ne profiterait jamais.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°P°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le regard de Sam erra de sa mère au plafond. Elles venaient enfin d'avoir une discussion un tant soit peu sérieuse et elle pressentait que cette fois, c'était un au revoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose dans les sentiments résiduels qui émanaient d'elle…Sa mère lui avait expliqué que, comme elle le soupçonnait, c'était l'énergie que les fantômes puisaient en elle qui la tuait à petit feu. De même, c'était Charlie, trop jeune pour maîtriser ses sentiments, qui avait provoqué son attaque. Cela confirmait donc ses théories, mais ça ne lui faisait même pas plaisir. Difficile d'éprouver du plaisir quand on savait qu'on allait rejoindre l'autre côté dans peu de temps.

Personne ne lui avait rien dit, évidemment. Ni Janet, ni Daniel, ni son père. Pas bon pour le moral de penser qu'on va mourir. Sam se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, non ce que sa mère lui avait dit ne l'avait pas réconforté. La seule chose qu'elle avait véritablement trouvé fascinant, c'était que ce soit Charlie qui lui ait sauvé la vie. Quand il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, il avait simplement tendu la main et elle s'était réveillée. Si sa mère ne le lui avait pas dit, elle aurait cru que c'était l'acharnement de son supérieur qui l'avait sauvé. Son cœur se serra à la pensée du colonel…

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit autant en paix qu'elle. Mettre les choses à plat avec sa mère lui avait permis de découvrir que, sous le ressentiment, se cachait en fait des résidus de chagrin…Elle avait même pu offrir à son père un dernier adieu et ça…Elle savait que ça représentait beaucoup pour lui. Tout comme ça aurait représenté beaucoup pour Jack de voir Charlie si seulement il la laissait faire…

Elle avait un peu honte d'être passé par son père. Sam l'avait pratiquement supplié de lui ramener le colonel et elle savait qu'il serait plus efficace que Daniel. Elle comprenait son point de vue, vraiment. Mais il était temps qu'il comprenne aussi le sien. Elle avait promis à Charlie d'essayer…Et il ne serait pas dit que Samantha Carter ne tenait pas ses promesses. Particulièrement si c'était la dernière.

Sam reporta son attention sur sa mère. Il y avait d'autres raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait voir le colonel. Si elle devait mourir, elle avait des choses à lui dire…La femme blonde qui la regardait fixement lui sourit tristement puis disparut comme de la brume. La militaire soupira, refoulant ses larmes loin au fond de sa gorge. Pleurer ne l'aiderait pas…

« Alors, Carter, on rêve ? »

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le seuil de la pièce. Un homme se tenait là, négligemment appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, les mains dans les poches et un sourire insolent sur le visage. Sam sentit ses lèvres s'étirer lentement en un doux sourire. Le soulagement s'enracina à l'espoir qui était né dans son cœur. Il était là…


	9. Here with me

…

_Lol, j'espère que vous n'avez pas lu le 10 avant celui-ci…Il est très court, d'où les deux posts, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis…_

**Chapitre 9 Here with me**

Jacob remonta les couloirs en courant, suivant de près le docteur Jackson. Anise et le docteur Frasier venaient de les biper et il n'y avait pas 35 explications à ça. Son cœur se serra, ce qui aurait pu s'expliquer par le marathon qu'il était en train de courir…Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la raison. La raison, c'était que sa fille…La seule enfant qui lui restait de bien disposée à son égard, était en train de mourir. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la sollicitude qui émanait par vague rassurante de son symbiote.

Ils déboulèrent tous deux dans la pièce au moment où Teal'c et le général arrivaient de l'autre côté. Echangeant un regard inquiet avec George, Jacob se jeta sur le médecin. Devinant que si Sam était sur le point de mourir, elle ne serait pas plantée là, les bras ballants. _A moins que ce ne soit trop tard… _L'idée ne venait pas de lui mais de Selmac et il s'empressa de la repousser, ignorant également ses avertissements amicaux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Janet haussa les épaules, et désigna le lit où était allongée sa fille, Jack assis à ses côtés avait les yeux dans le vague. Rien dans ce simple constat ne gêna Jacob à part peut-être le fait que la main de Sam était étroitement serrée dans celle de son supérieur.

« Et bien quoi ? ! »

L'énervement commençait à gagner le Tock'ra. Quand le médecin l'avait bipé, il avait cru à une urgence. Il ne pensait pas que c'était pour admirer les progrès que sa fille faisait dans une relation illégale avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Ses constantes sont basses, j'ai voulu m'approcher, mais… »

« Mais, quoi ?! » la pressa Jacob malgré Selmac qui l'exhortait, sans grande conviction, à rester calme.

Janet le regarda et haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Ils ne réagissent pas et je n'arrive pas à approcher. »

Jacob échangea un regard surpris avec Daniel, qui lui aussi commençait visiblement à se demander si le docteur n'avait pas fini par craquer sous la pression.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Le jeune archéologue posa la question sur un ton posé dont Jacob aurait été incapable. Quand la jeune femme le pria d'essayer, Daniel s'avança sans crainte vers le lit, appelant Jack doucement, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller Sam, assoupie, près de lui.

Daniel n'était qu'à trois pas du lit quand il décolla dans les airs. Jacob ne prêta aucune attention à l'atterrissage chaotique du jeune homme trois mètres plus loin, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'écran bleuté qui était apparu l'espace d'une seconde. Teal'c avança à sa hauteur, fixant lui aussi le vide.

« C'est un bouclier. »

La voix coléreuse de l'archéologue lui parvint de derrière lui. « Sans rire, Teal'c ! »

Ils cherchèrent plusieurs minutes durant comment contourner ou abaisser le bouclier, mais chaque tentative se terminait par l'un d'eux atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air quelques mètres plus loin. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait comment le bouclier avait pu apparaître au départ. Alors, ils se résolurent à attendre. Ce qui parut à Jacob comme une éternité ne dura en fait qu'un quart d'heure. Une demi-heure tout au plus.

Enfin, le bouclier scintilla à nouveau puis s'abaissa sans que personne ne l'ait touché. Le regard de Jack parcourut rapidement l'assistance tandis que le moniteur cardiaque de Sam s'emballait. Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack arracha tout ce qui reliait Sam à un quelconque appareil, grimaçant pour elle, tandis qu'il tirait sur la perf. Janet chercha à s'interposer mais un seul regard du colonel la fit reculer. Il souleva Sam dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien et se dirigea vers la porte. Mis à part le médecin, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

« Teal'c ! »

Avec un sourcil levé, le Jaffa s'engouffra à sa suite dans le couloir. Daniel et Jacob échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de leur emboiter le pas…


	10. you're my soul

_Nettement plus long…(celui prends place à la fin du 8, c'est visible mais je préfère préciser.)_

**Chapitre 10 : you're my soul**

Son regard se posa sur Carter et il grimaça. Elle était pâle. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais vue. Le pyjama blanc qu'elle portait, assorti aux draps aseptisés de l'infirmerie, la faisait ressemblait à un ange échappé d'un nuage. Il appréhendait sa réaction. Certes, elle l'avait fait demander…et alors ? Ca pouvait aussi bien être pour lui jeter ses quatre vérités au visage…

« Alors, Carter, on rêve ? »

Jack sentit un frisson de soulagement quand le regard de la jeune femme remonta lentement le long de son corps, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ses yeux, un sourire adorable s'étira sur ses lèvres et le militaire se sentit fondre. Qu'importe qu'elle soit fâchée ou non…Qu'elle hurle ou pas, rien ne lui ferait quitter cette chambre.

« Mon colonel… »

Il s'approcha comme son regard le suppliait de le faire et prit place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Le sourire involontairement heureux refusait de quitter ses lèvres. Dieu, que cette femme lui avait manqué !

« Carter… »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent brutalement, cherchant activement l'autre dans une vaine tentative d'étancher leur soif de l'autre. A cet instant, Jack aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Même un chaste baiser aurait été préférable à cette torture qui le prenait aux tripes.

« Je suis désolé, Carter…Tellement désolé… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et dans une pulsion tout à fait inhabituelle, Jack attrapa sa main. Il venait de réaliser que Freya avait raison. Il l'avait lâché. Par peur, par stupidité…

« Je vous ai laissé tomber, Carter…Je suis désolé. »

Une pression sur sa main le rassura quand à la colère de son second. Apparemment, elle n'était pas fâchée.

Sam sourit gentiment à son supérieur, elle était plus qu'heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle en oubliait presque la douleur qui s'était installé partout dans son corps malgré tout ce que Janet avait pu lui donner…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à simplement se regarder, à profiter de la présence de l'autre, puis le regard de Sam fut attiré par quelque chose de l'autre côté de son lit. Elle détourna les yeux de Jack à regret pour les poser sur le petit garçon qui la regardait avec espoir. Sam se mordit la lèvre dans un accès de nervosité.

« Mon colonel, il faut que… »

Elle s'arrêta. Comment présenter une requête pareille ? Son regard retrouva rapidement le chocolat réconfortant de celui de Jack et elle frissonna. Il avait compris. Elle pouvait le dire rien qu'à la façon dont son visage s'était imperceptiblement fermé. Non pas que d'habitude il soit un livre ouvert, mais avec elle…Avec elle, il était plus libre.

« Jack, s'il vous plait, c'est important… »

La main libre du colonel se ferma en un poing serré et il baissa la tête. Jack grimaça. Il avait oublié ce détail à l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude quand il était avec elle, son monde avait basculé dans un océan de bleu où il se noyait consciencieusement et avec plaisir. Mais maintenant, il devait faire face à ses démons. Charlie…

« Ne me détestez pas. »

Il avait conscience de la supplier. Il avait conscience de lui demander l'impossible. Mais la haine dans son regard, il ne la supporterait pas. Jamais.

Sam fronça les sourcils, prise de cours par sa requête. Ca aurait plutôt été à elle de lui demander ça, c'était elle qui lui faisait revivre son pire cauchemar. Même si elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il sortirait, sinon guéri, du moins soulagé de l'expérience. Son pouce traça inconsciemment de lents cercles sur la main de son supérieur.

« Jamais. »

Le soulagement agit sur l'inquiétude de Jack comme un baume miracle. Si elle ne le haïssait pas…Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il parlerait à Charlie si elle lui en faisait la demande. Ce sentiment s'empara à nouveau de lui. Le sentiment que, pour elle, il serait capable de tout…Oui, il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait si ça permettait à ce sourire de rester sur son visage.

« Alors ? » Il se racla la gorge. « Comment ça marche ? »

Ses yeux noisettes fouillèrent l'espace vide en face de lui. Le cœur de Sam se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que malgré sa situation actuelle, il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place. Revoir Charlie. Son regard bleu se posa à nouveau sur Charlie qui la fixait en souriant, attendant qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle comprenne quoi, c'était toute la question. Elle savait que quand son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques jours plus tôt, son âme et celle de Charlie avaient communié. Elle lui avait promis quelque chose ce jour là, mais quoi ?

« Je parle et vous traduisez ? »

Jack la regardait toujours, incertain. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il avait besoin de voir Charlie lui-même, pas d'entendre ses paroles de la bouche de quelqu'un étrangère à leur relation.

« Non. Pas cette fois. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu. Sam, quant à elle, était sereine. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle ne doutait pas que ce soit possible, elle savait. Bien sûr, elle réalisait le sacrifice que ça impliquait. Dans la nature, rien n'était gratuit. En faisant cela, elle se condamnait à court terme. Elle allait brûler toute l'énergie qui lui restait…

Jack raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur ses doigts et elle sut simplement qu'elle allait le faire. C'était d'une évidence limpide. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste et elle détourna la tête. En admettant qu'elle réussisse à redonner à l'âme de Jack la paix qu'il méritait, elle ne serait plus là pour le voir…Et il risquait de le lire dans ses yeux…Il était beaucoup trop doué pour deviner ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lentement, elle tendit sa main droite vers l'enfant. Elle constata avec détachement qu'elle tremblait, que ce soit de fatigue ou de peur…Charlie mit quelques secondes à saisir ses doigts mais quand il le fit, un énorme sourire traversait son visage. Et Sam ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire en retour.

La sensation de la peau du fantôme était étrange. Il était là sans être là. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des siens jusqu'à ce que leurs paumes se touchent. Alors seulement, Sam ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venaient toutes ces certitudes sur ses capacités mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Jack. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, incrédules.

« Où est-on ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, curieuse de ce à quoi ça ressemblerait. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage en admirant le paysage paradisiaque. Une plage immense au sable fin s'étalait à perte de vue, et la mer bleutée venait mourir à leurs pieds, en de petites vagues. L'uniforme de Jack avait disparu au profit d'un jean, d'un Tee shirt et de la veste en cuir qu'elle adorait tant. Elle-même ne portait plus l'affreux pyjama de l'infirmerie mais une courte robe de plage blanche. Sam sourit un peu plus alors que son regard dérivait de Jack au petit garçon qui était apparu derrière lui.

« Dans ma tête. »

Jack la dévisagea un instant avant de lâcher un court sifflement.

« Joli. Je m'attendais plutôt à un labo ou un garage de voiture. »

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire. « Menteur. »

Elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il la voyait comme elle était vraiment, au-delà des apparences. Non, elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas, tout comme elle savait qu'il avait deviné la faveur qu'elle lui avait faite en lui permettant de se balader dans son esprit.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Carter. Dieu sait que j'adore votre tête, mais pourquoi est-on ici ? »

Sam sourit. Un autre que lui aurait demandé comment ils étaient arrivé là, comment il était humainement possible de se matérialiser dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle-même n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions. C'était probablement lié à ce que la machine avait changé en elle…

« _Papa_ ? »

La jeune femme observa sans un mot tandis que le visage de Jack se décomposait lentement. A nouveau, une boule lui monta dans la gorge. Elle aurait aimé se tenir près de lui et lui tenir la main dans cette épreuve mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Il devait faire ça tout seul. Tirer un trait sur son passé.

Laissant l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'étreinte de son enfant, elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils se diraient. Ce n'était pas son histoire.

Elle finit par s'asseoir quand elle jugea que la distance qui la séparait des autres était suffisante. Elle replia nerveusement les genoux sous son menton, les entourant des ses bras avant de se mettre à jouer distraitement avec le sable. Elle avait toujours aimé les plages. C'était un des seuls endroits au monde où elle arrivait pleinement à réfléchir. Elle aimait le fait que le ciel semble se confondre avec la mer, cette impression d'infinie…Ca lui rappelait l'espace… Les étoiles…

Sam ravala un sanglot. Elle ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants à pleurer. Elle voulait profiter. Du ciel, du sable, du bruit des vagues…Même si ce n'était que fictif, même si c'était dans sa tête…Elle ne voulait pas se lamenter sur son sort. Elle mourrait en faisant quelque chose de bien, beaucoup ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Une légère brise se leva, la faisant frissonner. Déjà, ses membres s'engourdissaient et la douleur mortelle reprenait sa place dans sa tête. Elle était fatiguée…Tellement, tellement fatiguée. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si c'était ici que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Quelque part, elle aurait préféré. Mourir sur une plage plutôt que dans un lit d'infirmerie avait plus de panache…Cela ne lui disait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de Jack…Serait-il prisonnier de son esprit et donc en mort cérébrale ? Elle ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de risque…et pourtant, pourtant qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, là, maintenant, et qu'elle puisse s'éteindre en paix. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Son cœur lui faisait mal et sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

Avec difficulté, Sam tourna la tête vers l'endroit où son supérieur et son fils se trouvaient. Elle fut surprise de le voir se diriger vers elle à petites foulées. Loin derrière lui, Charlie lui adressait un au revoir de la main. Elle répondit sans y réfléchir, inconsciente de l'ironie de son geste.

« Carter ! »

Elle reporta son attention sur le colonel qui, une fois arrivé à son niveau, s'était jeté à genoux près d'elle. « Mon colonel ? »

Elle fut surprise de la difficulté de ces quelques mots. Mais après tout, elle ne devrait pas l'être, respirer était tellement compliqué maintenant…Il fallait penser à chaque inspiration, chaque expiration…Le mécanisme bien huilé de son cerveau n'était plus aussi parfait qu'avant.

« Charlie dit que vous êtes fatiguée, que s'est à cause de _ça_… » Il désigna ce qui les entouraient d'un geste de la main.

Sam suivit sa main du regard, notant que la plage, infinie un instant plutôt, se réduisait maintenant à quelques centaines de mètres. Pareil pour la mer. Au-delà s'étendait un néant effrayant de noirceur. Brusquement, elle eut peur qu'il ne l'avale et saisit, sans y prendre garde, le bras de son supérieur.

« Jack… »

Elle se mit à trembler et avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa demande, il la tenait dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur. Elle apprécia d'en entendre le battement régulier, c'était une constante dans un monde qui avait perdu toute logique. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle était trop jeune pour mourir…

« Jack… »

Elle sanglotait maintenant, entourant son cou de ses bras, cherchant dans le creux de son cou une odeur familière qui la tirerait hors de cet affreux cauchemar. La main du colonel traçait de lents cercles dans ses cheveux mais au lieu de l'apaiser, ça ne faisait que la faire pleurer davantage. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre…Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la perde…Sa respiration se fit carrément anarchique et il lui demanda de se calmer, lui chuchotant des promesses qu'ils savaient tous les deux incapables de tenir. Elle se rappela brusquement qu'elle devait le tirer de là avant la fin, mais elle était si fatiguée…

« Ca va aller, Sam…Ca va aller… »

Sam se demanda un instant lequel d'entre eux il cherchait à convaincre. Il devait forcément savoir qu'elle allait y rester. Ca planait dans l'air.

« Je vous… »

Il la coupa, posant deux doigts sur sa bouche.

« Pas comme ça, Carter… »

Elle ferma les paupières l'espace d'une seconde et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle voulait tellement lui dire, qu'il comprenne enfin combien il comptait pour elle, jusqu'où elle était prête à aller…Elle avait brûlée pour lui, elle s'était consumée tout entière, et maintenant elle était vide…Vide et épuisée…

« Je suis fatiguée, Jack. Tellement fatiguée… » Il ne subsistait qu'une légère trace des larmes dans sa voix. « C'est fini cette fois. »

Son cœur s'emballa. Ce fut brutal. Si brutal qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle suffoqua.

« Carter ? Carter ! »

Jack paniqua. Elle était là dans ses bras et elle ne respirait plus. Il la voyait se débattre pour absorber l'air mais il savait que la guerre était perdue d'avance. Un instant il se demanda ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Pourquoi Janet n'était pas déjà intervenu pour les réveiller, il devinait que son corps n'avait pas bougé, que seul son esprit s'était envolé avec le sien…Et c'était son cœur qui lui serait arraché si elle mourrait…

« Carter… »

Il la supplia, la cajola, la menaça mais rien n'y fit. Sa poitrine se soulevait toujours trop vite et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux…Il était persuadé qu'elle ne le voyait plus et pourtant leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Il ne voulait pas la perdre…Il ne voulait pas…

Puis brusquement, tout cessa. Pendant une affreuse seconde, il crut qu'elle était morte. Puis il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas qu'elle. Le vent s'était arrêté, la mer s'était figée et même l'odeur du sel marin semblait avoir déserté l'air…Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait maintenant ? Etait-il prisonnier d'une plage figée dans le temps ? Jack se sentait mort à l'intérieur…L'idée que son tombeau soit aussi le sien ne le dérangeait pas…Au contraire…Il était bien décidé à la rejoindre…Où qu'elle aille…Où qu'elle soit…

_« Ce ne serait pas une excellente idée… »_

Jack leva les yeux vers la voix pour découvrir une femme d'environ 30 ans, vaguement familière. Il détailla un instant sa silhouette fine, ses yeux bleus et son sourire, cherchant où il avait déjà bien pu la croiser. Dans le même temps, il la haïssait d'envahir son moment de douleur. Il avait besoin de hurler, de s'énerver et peut-être même de pleurer, mais plus que tout, il avait besoin de mourir. Et pour ça, il voulait être seul. Une seule chose était sûre. Cette fois, il n'agirait pas en lâche.

_« Elle n'est pas morte, colonel._ _Mais elle le sera bientôt si vous ne vous réveillez pas._ »

Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur son sourire et finalement, il eut le déclic.

« Vous êtes Hannah. Vous êtes la mère de Carter… »

La femme acquiesça lentement. _« Je sais comment la sauver, Jack. Mais vous allez devoir m'écouter attentivement. » _

L'espoir jaillit dans le cœur de Jack avec l'essor de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Il écouta, buvant ses paroles, les gravant au fer rouge. Enfin, quand elle se tut, Jack la remercia avec gratitude. Il savait que c'était sa fille, qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui mais pour elle…Mais si son plan marchait, c'était la vie qu'elle lui offrait.

_« Prenez soin d'elle, Jack… »_

« Je vous le promet. »

Elle sourit puis disparut. Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait le même sourire que Carter, et elle avait de la chance parce que c'était un très, très joli sourire. La brise caressa son visage en un doux rappel et il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Carter. Elle avait recommencé à suffoquer. Pour que le plan d'Hannah marche, la première étape était de ramener Carter et de retourner dans leur monde.

« Carter ! Écoutez-moi. »

Il savait que son ton était strict et il s'en voulait de lui parler aussi durement alors qu'elle était en train de partir si loin de lui. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. La dureté aussi bien que l'abandon des faux semblants.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas, Carter ? »

Une étincelle sembla passer dans l'œil vitreux de la jeune femme. Elle essaya d'hocher la tête mais il l'ignora.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas ? » répéta-t-il avec force.

Elle fit ce qui apparut être un effort surhumain pour simplement hoqueter un « Si. » tremblant.

Jack se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trembler lui-même. Son cœur avait fait malgré lui une embardée à son aveu.

« Non, Carter. Si vous m'aimiez vraiment, vous resteriez avec moi. Vous me ramèneriez à la maison. Vous ne me laisseriez pas mourir ici, tout seul. »

Elle gigota dans ses bras, cherchant toujours son souffle.

« Vous allez faire ça, Carter ? Vous allez me laissez mourir ? »

« Non… »

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau mais il s'en fichait. Qu'elle déchire sa chair si ça pouvait la faire revenir, qu'importe !

« Alors, respirez, Carter ! »

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il l'accrocha. La sensation était la même que de sortir quelqu'un de l'eau à bout de bras. Elle était entraînée vers le bas, mais tout ce qui importait pour lui était de la ramener à la surface. Enfin, son souffle irrégulier se calma et elle s'écroula un peu plus contre lui.

Posant une main derrière sa nuque en soutien, Jack posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle était sauvée…Pour l'instant, elle était sauvée…Mais il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent, ils avaient gagné une bataille…Pas la guerre.

« Carter… »

Il ne se décala pas pour l'appeler, il souffla son prénom à même sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Sa bouche descendit un peu plus bas, trouvant le coin de ses lèvres…Il se contenta de laisser ses lèvres contre les siennes l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, à peine une ébauche…

Elle gémit de frustration quand il s'écarta et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, abandonner ses lèvres avait été une des choses les plus dures qu'il ait jamais faite…Son front vint tout naturellement se poser contre celui de la jeune femme…Elle était toujours si pâle…

« Sam, j'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez encore quelques temps, d'accord ? Ce sera bientôt fini… »

Il y avait dans sa voix une promesse non dite qu'il savait pourtant explicite.

« Mais pour ça, on doit rentrer…Vous pouvez nous ramener ? »

Elle hocha docilement la tête et ferma les yeux. Lentement, comme un voile qui se déchire, la plage disparut au profit de la chambre familière. Son regard se porta tout de suite sur ses amis qui les regardaient avec confusion. Un instant, il faillit leur demander ce qui se passait puis, devant l'affolement du moniteur cardiaque toujours relié à Sam, il entreprit d'arracher tout ce qui la reliait à un quelconque appareil. La perf résista tandis qu'il tirait dessus et il grimaça en réalisant qu'il lui avait fait mal. Ce fut le moment que choisit Janet pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il la dévisagea avec tant de force qu'elle recula d'elle-même.

Redonnant à Carter sa pleine attention, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans le dos et la souleva. Il jeta un dernier regard aux autres qui restaient plantés là et finalement décida qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Qu'ils fassent la sieste si ça leur chante, lui avait quelqu'un à sauver. Il s'engagea dans le couloir sans un mot d'explication puis réalisa qu'il aurait besoin d'au moins une personne pour mettre son plan à exécution.

« Teal'c ! »

Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier que le Jaffa suivait, il savait qu'il serait là quand il s'arrêterait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Daniel avait suivi le mouvement, parce qu'un peu de soutien ne serait pas du luxe. Un début de panique le prit aux tripes en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire maintenant. Il n'avait pas droit à l'échec. Si jamais il échouait, Carter et lui y resteraient…C'était aussi simple que ça.

Jack allongea son pas. Il n'attendait plus. C'était son heure.

_Rewiews ??_


	11. this is not our farewell

_200 rewiews…J'en crois pas mes yeux! (et dire qu'elbasi n'est même pas là pour le voir, elle qui m'accuse toujours d'y être accro) Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter, ça me va droit au cœur. _

**Chapitre 11 : This is not our farewell. **

Jack atteignit le couloir menant à la salle d'embarquement à l'instant même ou le général Hammond, à bout de souffle, déboulait devant lui.

« Que faites vous, colonel ? »

Jack fut tenté de ne pas répondre, de continuer son chemin en jetant un vague ordre en direction de Teal'c. Seulement, ce qu'il considérait comme une perte de temps était probablement nécessaire. En admettant qu'il ne réussisse pas, quelqu'un devrait se charger du problème résiduel. Certes, la vie de Carter lui était plus précieuse que toutes les autres, mais entrait-elle en compétition face à celles du reste de la galaxie ? Il jouait gros et Hammond n'apprécierait pas forcément.

« Je sais comment sauver Carter, mon général. Il faut retourner sur P3X-585. »

Un coup d'œil entendu vers Teal'c suffit à ce qu'il comprenne quel était son rôle et il partit en courant.

« Jack, on a tout fouillé là bas…Qu'est ce qui… »

Daniel s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase, comprenant brusquement ce que Jack avait en tête.

« Non, Jack. Non. Elle ne voudrait pas ça. »

Carter pesait dans ses bras, et il la remonta un peu plus vers lui, conscient qu'elle lui servait de bouclier.

« Je me fous de ce qu'elle veut ou pas, Daniel. S'il faut faire ça pour la garder en vie, alors je le ferai sans hésiter. »

Un instant, le visage de Daniel se tordit sans que Jack ne parvienne à déterminer s'il s'agissait de rage, de dégout ou juste de peine.

« Vous allez la condamner. »

L'accusation le heurta en pleine poitrine. « Je vais la sauver. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, inconscients des questions qui raisonnaient autour d'eux. Bon sang, mais que faisait Teal'c ?!

« Elle préférerait mourir que d'être esclave d'un goa'ould. »

Ca, il le savait. Ils préféreraient tous mourir. La question ne se posait pas. Mais elle ne serait pas esclave d'un goa'ould. Il allait s'en charger.

« Faites-moi confiance, Daniel. »

Jack leva les yeux vers le général dont le regard voyageait de Daniel à Jack, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pour finir, il se tourna vers Jacob qui le regardait avec le même air perdu.

« Colonel, que comptez vous faire sur cette planète ? »

Son précieux fardeau toujours serré contre lui, Jack pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement avec un soupir. Constatant que l'anneau s'était enfin enclenché et que Teal'c n'était plus dans la salle de contrôle, il se retourna vers le général, Jacob et Janet. Daniel se tenait dans un coin, les bras croisés.

« Il va la remettre dans la machine en espérant que le goa'ould la guérisse. »

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta. Vu comme ça, effectivement, ce plan avait l'air dingue. Jacob se tourna vers le colonel, un air d'incompréhension pure passant sur son visage.

« Mais, Jack, elle sera prisonnière de Shankara… »

Jack hocha la tête négativement. « Je l'empêcherai. »

Hammond fronça les sourcils. « Comment ? »

Il voulut hausser les épaules mais se rappela la présence de Carter. Sa tête reposait sagement contre son épaule et sa faible respiration roulait contre son cou. Une gigantesque vague d'amour balaya tous les doutes qui auraient pu subsister. « Je le combattrai et je le tuerai une fois pour toutes. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Teal'c pour faire son apparition, chargé comme un bœuf. Outre sa lance Jaffa, il portait plusieurs MP-5 et quelques zats.

« Jack, si vous tuez le goa'ould alors qu'il contrôle Sam, vous la tuerez avec. »

Finalement agacé, Jack se planta devant Jacob, en attendant qu'il baisse les yeux vers sa fille.

« Je vous dis que je peux la sauver. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça. Soit vous êtes avec moi, soit vous êtes contre moi. »

Sa voix résonna, tranchante. Hammond avança et posa une main prudente sur l'épaule de son second. Il parla tellement bas, que Jack était sûr que même Daniel, pourtant à moins d'un mètre, ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Jack, fiston, je sais à quel point elle compte pour vous, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Vous la mettez en danger, vous vous mettez en danger et vous mettez en danger le reste de votre équipe. »

Jack dégagea lentement son épaule, son regard ne quittant pas celui de son supérieur.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais je peux la sauver, mon général. Je vous jure que les seules vies que je risque sont la mienne et celle de Carter. Si j'échoue, Teal'c réglera le problème et je ne serai plus là pour le voir. »

Hammond serra les dents, analysant les différentes solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Au moment même où le vortex s'engageait, le regard du général se fit plus dur.

« Qu'est ce qui vous autorise à risquer la vie du major Carter ? Quel droit avez-vous de décider pour elle ? »

Une seconde, Jack faillit répondre qu'il était son supérieur direct et que ça lui donnait techniquement tous les droits quand ses hommes n'étaient plus en état de décider pour eux-mêmes. Mais, il savait que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Hammond. C'était peut-être celle qu'il aurait préféré, mais pas celle qu'il voulait entendre à cet instant précis.

« Je tiens trop à elle pour la perdre. »

Un instant, les paupières du général se fermèrent. Quand il les rouvrit, une étincelle dansait dans ses yeux.

« Disons que je n'ai rien entendu. Colonel, quoi qu'il se passe après cette mission, rien ne doit me revenir aux oreilles, est ce clair ? »

Incertain qu'il comprenne bien de quoi le général parlait et pressé par la respiration ténue dont les expirations sur son coup s'espaçaient de plus en plus, Jack acquiesça et se retourna vers la Porte pour trouver ses équipiers équipés et prêts à partir. Réalisant que Janet avait aussi une arme, il leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Je n'abandonne pas ma patiente. »

Et son amie, mais ça, elle omit de le préciser. Jack ne montra ni signe d'approbation, ni signe de refus. Il marcha droit devant lui vers la vague bleutée, s'arrêtant l'espace d'une seconde devant Daniel.

« Je peux vraiment la sauver. »

Daniel eut un sourire amer et Jack sut qu'il pensait à Sha're.

« Je l'espère, parce que sinon, vous vivrez en enfer. »

Jack traversa sans un mot. Il ne vivrait pas en enfer, il serait mort avant.

Le soleil de l'autre côté du côté du vortex le frappa en plein dans la rétine. Avec une pensée nostalgique pour ses lunettes, restées dans son casier, Jack se mit en marche. Les ruines n'étaient pas très loin mais, avec quelqu'un dans les bras et sous cette chaleur, il allait falloir une bonne heure pour les atteindre.

Jacob cheminait à ses côtés, surveillant le visage endormi de sa fille. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Tous étaient conscients de ce qui se jouait. Tous, sauf peut-être Anise, qui les avait accompagné sans que Jack ne parvienne à déterminer pourquoi. Sans doute pour assister à la mise en fonction de la machine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Teal'c lui proposa de transporter la jeune femme afin que Jack puisse se reposer. Un seul coup d'œil à la tête blonde qui reposait contre lui l'en dissuada et il refusa l'offre du Jaffa sous le regard désapprobateur de l'archéologue.

La réaction de Daniel le surprenait et le blessait. Il était d'habitude enclin à croire dans les choses les plus insensées, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir confiance en lui ? Comme s'il ne savait pas que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait faire de mal à Carter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au site, Jack se dirigea sans hésitation vers la machine. Il déposa précautionneusement Carter dans l'herbe sèche et souffla lentement. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouait et les doutes l'assaillaient. Avait-il raison de vouloir faire ça ?

La poitrine de Carter qui se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers lui hurla que oui. Il devait la sauver. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses dernières hésitations, Jack dégagea lentement une mèche blonde de son visage pâle. Elle devait se réveiller, sinon il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose.

« Jack, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça… »

La voix de Daniel lui parvint de très loin, comme un écho. Il devait prendre son comportement pour une hésitation. Il n'avait plus droit au luxe des hésitations. Dans ce qu'il allait faire, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'imprécision.

« Carter. »

Il l'appela doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, et pourtant, ils devaient le prendre. Il se demanda brièvement, si elle était toujours sur la plage, entourée de tout ce néant. Si tel était le cas, elle devait être terrifiée.

« Carter. »

Il accompagna son deuxième appel d'une caresse sur la joue. Elle devait se réveiller…

« Il se peut qu'elle soit dans le coma. Si j'avais pu l'examiner… »

Un gémissement coupa la parole à Janet et Jack sourit. Carter commençait à gigoter.

« Sam… »

Lentement, elle ouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant instantanément dans ceux de Jack. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent sous la morsure de la douleur et ses ongles vinrent s'enfoncer dans l'avant bras de son supérieur.

« Sam, écoutez moi…Je sais que ça fait mal… »

Il la vit se tortiller mais jamais elle ne quitta son regard. Par réflexe, comme si un geste tendre pouvait la soulager, il passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Jack… »

A nouveau c'était le sifflement douloureux et abandonné, exactement le même que sur la plage. Dieu, qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre l'appeler ainsi dans d'autres conditions.

« Je suis là, Sam. » Son pouce glissa sur son front tandis qu'il continuait ses précieuses caresses. « Vous devez vous concentrer. »

Elle bougea la tête dans ce qu'il considéra être une forme d'acquiescement.

« Carter, je vais actionner la machine. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Un éclair d'effroi voila un instant le bleu de ses yeux. La peur supplantant la douleur l'espace d'un moment, elle parvint à bégayer, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans sa chair.

« Le…le goa'ould… »

Evidemment, Daniel ou Janet avait dû la briefer…Jack attrapa sa main, et se mit inconsciemment à jouer avec ses doigts.

« Il ne vous fera rien, Carter. Je vous le promets. »

Elle se calma aussitôt, lui abandonnant à la fois sa main, son corps et son esprit dans un accord muet.

« Carter, dès que la machine aura fini, il faudra que vous me rameniez sur la plage. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser la question. C'était un ordre. Avec difficulté, elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Jack lui sourit tendrement, il allait lui sauver la vie et après ça, Dieu lui était témoin, il allait l'emmener passer un week-end complet dans le Minnesota. Il ne lui ferait même pas l'affront de prétendre que c'était pour pêcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la serrer contre lui, sentir son cœur battre et s'endormir dans ses bras. Oui, c'était beaucoup demander. Peut-être trop. Mais là où il y avait de la vie…

« Quelle plage ? »

La voix de Daniel le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers lui. Daniel avait l'air perplexe, se demandant probablement si Jack était devenu complètement fou à la perspective de la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. » Il tourna la tête vers Jacob. « Combien de temps environ avant que Shankara ne prenne le dessus sur elle ? »

Le vieux général haussa les épaules. « Shankara agit par imprégnation mais vu l'état de Sam…Une heure…Deux maximum…Jack, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser Carter et de la soutenir jusqu'à la machine. Une fois arrivé à destination, il l'aida à se mettre à genoux et s'écarta, priant pour qu'elle arrive à se tenir seule. Il retint un instant sa respiration et posa une main tremblante sur la machine. Le faisceau sortit aussitôt et traversa Sam de part en part. Les poings de la jeune femme se refermèrent que ce soit de douleur ou de peur. Jack ne put retenir le murmure qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

« Et c'est parti… »


	12. would it change anything if i say that i

_Vous allez râler, c'est encore plus court…Le bon côté, c'est que je l'ai enfin finie ! Donc les update seront nettement plus fréquentes. Il ne reste que 2 chapitres…Et souvenez vous, plus il y a de rewiews, plus vite je poste…(oui c'est du chantage, Ministarlet n'est pas la seule à en user…) _

**Chapitre 12 : Would it change anything if I say that I love you ?**

Une nouvelle fois, Jack observa le faisceau traverser Sam, la torturer de l'intérieur sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Cependant, cette fois, malgré tout ce que lui criait son cœur, il ne fit rien. L'instinct de protection n'avait pas sa place ici. Il allait la sauver.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils passèrent tous les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme, le lien énergétique disparut brutalement et elle s'écroula. Janet fut la première a bouger mais Jack fut plus rapide. Il repoussa le médecin quand elle voulut poser la main sur son amie. Dieu seul sait ce qui pouvait se passer…

« Carter. »

Il dégagea les mèches superflues de son visage et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il savait qu'elle finirait par le faire, il avait foi en elle.

« Carter. »

Elle battit faiblement des paupières sans que son regard ne se fixe vraiment sur quelque chose. Jack saisit son menton entre ses doigts, peut-être un plus brutalement que nécessaire, et l'obligea à tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Jack… »

Le fait qu'elle soit capable de formuler une pensée cohérente le rassura instantanément. C'était quand elle était à court de mots qu'il fallait vraiment s'inquiéter.

« Vous devez me ramener, Carter. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Son regard vadrouilla quelques secondes au dessus de son épaule droite, puis elle revint vers lui.

« Je ne sais plus comment faire… »

A cet instant, Jack pensa vraiment qu'il était en train d'expérimenter une attaque cardiaque. Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal, et une peur proche de la panique se propagea le long de son dos, titillant sa nuque. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient emplis de larmes.

« Oh, si, Carter. Vous savez. Vous n'oubliez jamais rien, n'est ce pas ? »

Il évita de penser qu'elle oubliait toujours les anniversaires, les fêtes et ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était totalement absorbée dans l'étude d'un appareil alien à cet instant précis. Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, tentant de se défaire de son emprise, les sanglots devenant de plus en plus fort. Jack raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur son menton.

« Carter ! »

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens mais ils débordaient toujours de larmes trop longtemps refoulées.

« Il dit que je vais disparaître, Jack ! Vous avez promis ! »

Jack se passa une main sur le visage. Rien n'allait comme prévu, rien…Si elle ne pouvait pas le ramener…Si elle ne pouvait pas…

« Jack ! »

Le hurlement de souffrance de Sam se mêla au cri de Daniel sans qu'il ne réagisse. Qu'avait-il fait ? Non seulement il avait échoué à la sauver, mais en plus, il l'avait condamnée à une vie d'esclave…

« Jack ! Bon sang ! »

La main de Daniel qui secouait son épaule suffit finalement à le ramener à la réalité. La première chose qu'il vit fut Sam qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Les autres les observaient comme pétrifiés. Le regard de Jack rencontra celui de Jacob, il y lu une profonde déception et un espoir brisé. Rien n'était plus terrible que perdre espoir…Il en savait quelque chose…

« Jack ! »

Il se tourna finalement vers Daniel qui, entre temps, s'était agenouillé près de lui. Son regard bouleversé croisa celui, inquiet, de l'archéologue. « Daniel…Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… »

Le jeune homme serra son épaule. « Vous aviez un plan, Jack. Suivez-le. »

Un nouveau cri de douleur l'empêcha de répondre. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir…Se dégageant brutalement de l'emprise de Daniel, il se rapprocha encore du corps étendu au sol et, attrapant la jeune femme, la ramena contre lui. « Carter… »

« Jack, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Vous avez dit pouvoir la sauver, alors faites le ! »

Il était perdu. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait plus la sauver. Pas si elle ne l'aidait pas…

« Elle ne se souviens pas, Daniel…C'est fini… »

Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Teal'c sortir son zat et l'ouvrir. Il savait ce que le Jaffa s'apprêtait à faire, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le goa'ould ne devait définitivement pas quitter cette planète. Mais peut-être qu'il accepterait de tirer sur lui avec…Teal'c respectait ce genre de chose. Oui, Teal'c respecterait son besoin égoïste. Jack ferma les yeux.

« Teal'c, non ! »

« Cela doit être fait, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill ne peut pas la sauver. »

Sam se débattait toujours avec la douleur mais elle bougeait de moins en moins maintenant. Lui, se contentait de serrer sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal.

« Jack ! Jack ! »

Il sentait Daniel le secouer mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il refusait d'affronter le monde extérieur, sa culpabilité…

« Jack ! Obligez là ! Obligez là à se souvenir ! »

Il ne pouvait pas…Il ne pouvait pas…

« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire, vous m'entendez ?! Si vous abandonnez, elle va mourir ! » Il entendit Daniel hésiter. « Comme Charlie. »

Jack ouvrit instantanément les yeux sous le murmure. Daniel avait été le premier à lui dire qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort de Charlie et maintenant il lui jetait son fils au visage ? Puis il rencontra son regard et comprit. Il cherchait simplement à le faire réagir. Réagir…Il devait réagir…

« Carter ! »

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent immédiatement sous le coup de la surprise. L'ordre était inattendu, compte tenu des circonstances.

« Vous allez me ramenez sur la plage, c'est compris ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes continuant leur chemin sur ses joues. « Je ne sais plus…Je ne sais plus… »

Jack resserra ses bras autour d'elle, le comportement de son corps en totale opposition avec le tranchant de sa voix.

« Je m'en fous, Major. Ramenez-moi là bas, c'est un ordre. »

Priant pour que ça marche, Jack ferma les yeux. Il entendait distinctement les sanglots de Carter mais rien d'autre. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il le savait.

« Allez… »

Il murmura entre ses dents, décidant qu'il allait compter jusqu'à trois et ouvrir les yeux. Si, à trois, ils n'étaient pas dans son esprit, alors il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle et il laisserait Teal'c faire son œuvre de bourreau. Mais s'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, une seule chose était sûre, leurs corps mourraient enlacés.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent prudemment. Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui n'avait rien en commun avec la plage sur laquelle il s'était trouvé plus tôt, mais il n'avait rien non plus en commun avec les ruines où reposaient leurs corps. Un sourire fugace étira les lèvres de Jack, elle avait réussi.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, mais ses bras étaient vides. Son regard parcourut rapidement le paysage désertique et ravagé qui s'étendait devant lui, se demandant rapidement comment une aussi belle plage avait pu se transformer en un tel enfer, puis ses yeux accrochèrent une forme, recroquevillée sur le sol un peu plus loin et il se propulsa en avant.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal, il le savait. Shankara ou quelque soit son nom aurait dû être ici. C'était trop calme. A peine avait-il atteint Carter qu'un violent coup derrière la nuque l'envoya valser à dix mètres.

Jack resta un instant assommé par terre avant de secouer la tête et de se redresser. Un homme se tenait entre lui et Carter. Grand, sûr de lui et du même gabarit que Teal'c. Ce ne fut pas ce qui attira son attention cependant, ce qui retint son attention c'était le sabre, visiblement très aiguisé, qu'il tenait à la main. Leurs regards finirent par s'accrocher.

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu allais venir la sauver. Je commençais à désespérer. »


	13. He could change the world with a hand

_Bonjour!! Il reste un épilogue Soyez généreux sur les rewiews. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse (beaucoup j'espère) je prépare une nouvelle fic avec non seulement du Sam/Jack, mais grande nouveauté, du Daniel/Vala. Faut bien s'adapter! J'espère que je vous retrouverai sur cette nouvelle fic! _

_RDV pour l'épilogue! _

**Chapitre13 : He could change the world with his hand behind his back**

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu allais venir la sauver. Je commençais à désespérer. »

Jack se força à analyser la situation de façon calme et rationnelle. Première chose, il devait faire taire cette petite voix qui lui hurlait de prendre la fuite. Deuxièmement, il devait oublier le corps recroquevillé en position fœtale quelques mètres plus loin. Sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Shankara se détourna sans plus se soucier de Jack, lui exposant ouvertement son dos, et couvant Sam d'un regard faussement tendre.

« Le pauvre petit chaton…Elle est tellement faible…Elle ne va pas tarder à disparaître… »

La colère emplit un instant chaque pore de sa peau, mais Jack se força à l'évacuer. A passer au dessus. La colère, il pourrait toujours traiter avec, plus tard, à la base, avec Teal'c ou un pungshing-ball. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de concentration.

« Ce n'est même pas amusant… Travail mâché… »

Le Black'Ops en Jack reprit contrôle. Le sabre ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça, pas plus que la carrure de l'homme. Il était une époque où il se foutait d'échouer, de mourir. Plus maintenant. Parce que mourir, ça signifiait la perdre.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante pour un homme de son âge, Jack se mit à courir, ralentissant à peine quand il arriva près du goa'ould, et feinta à droite. Un coup de poing habilement administré l'envoya manger le sable. Aussi vite qu'il était tombé, Jack était debout, en position de combat.

Shankara le dévisagea un instant puis eut un rire franc. « Je suis un dieu, qui crois tu être pour tenter de t'opposer à moi ? »

La mâchoire du colonel se serra automatiquement. Ce n'était pas le moment de verser dans l'ironie. Il devait réenfiler le vieux manteau qui le conduisait à tuer sans se poser de question. Un léger sourire vint accentuer la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux du militaire. Tuer sans remords ne serait pas difficile dans ce cas là.

Dieu ou pas, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Jack réattaque aussi vite. Feintant à gauche, il passa sous le bras meurtrier portant la lame et d'un adroit coup aux omoplates fit décoller le sabre qui disparut dans les eaux sombres et agitées qui bordaient le sable ravagé. Il s'écarta ensuite mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter le coup de pied ravageur. Daniel avait omis de préciser que c'était le dieu des arts martiaux…

Avec un grognement de douleur, Jack roula sur lui-même, évitant le pied de son adversaire, et se remit debout. Le tonnerre gronda au dessus de sa tête. Même concentré comme il l'était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que son environnement se dégradait de plus en plus. Le ciel s'assombrissait, une légère pluie commençait à tomber menaçant de se transformer en déluge et la mer hurlait son mécontentement par d'énormes vagues qui venaient se fracasser à leurs pieds.

« C'est fini…Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes… »

Agacé que ses pensées soient si facile d'accès pour un simple goa'ould de troisième zone, Jack avança. Il savait qu'attaquer sous le coup de la fureur ne servait en général qu'à se faire avoir. Et de fait, il encaissa deux uppercuts en pleine poitrine. Cependant, avant que son esprit n'ait pu enregistrer la douleur, il bloqua le troisième qui, il le devinait, se serait révélé fatal, et profita de l'ouverture pour passer derrière lui. Relâchant son bras avec brutalité, il s'empara de sa nuque. Il connaissait 30 façon de tuer les gens à mains nues, celle-ci était encore la plus efficace. Le cou se brisa sous sa poussée et il laissa tomber le cadavre à ses pieds.

Jack resta quelques secondes immobile, maintenu debout par l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines en une vague de chaleur. Puis, la douleur se diffusa et il tomba à genoux avant se s'écrouler carrément la tête dans le sable mouillé.

Il tenta de bouger, vraiment…Mais c'était trop douloureux. Il observa donc de là où il était le décor changer une fois de plus et passer du calme mortel de la tempête à la perfection d'une plage paradisiaque. La mer s'apaisa instantanément, une douce brise se mit à souffler sur sa nuque douloureuse et la pluie cessa aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Jack se demanda vaguement si c'était fini…Il chercha Carter des yeux mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne la trouverait pas s'il restait allongé sur le sol…

Repoussant la douleur aux limites du supportable, il repassa sur ses genoux et se releva. Il nota immédiatement que le corps de Shankara avait disparu mais, vu que tout ce qui touchait à la présence du goa'ould s'était évanoui du décor, il supposa que c'était normal. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver la jeune femme. Son regard accrocha immédiatement la forme allongée au ras des vagues. Avec un grognement, Jack se lança vers elle, tentant d'oublier l'élancement de ses côtes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se noie maintenant…

« Carter ! »

Il se laissa tomber près d'elle sans prêter aucune attention à l'eau qui trempait son treillis et la releva. Elle était toujours inconsciente et ça lui fit peur. Tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle aurait dû redevenir la jeune femme pétillante et pleine d'entrain qu'il connaissait, qu'il…aimait.

« Hey ! Carter ! »

Il avait beau l'appeler, sa tête retombait immanquablement sur son épaule et son corps s'affalait contre le sien. Jack ne pensa même pas à vérifier si elle respirait. Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait dû agir trop tard. Trop tard…Il l'avait perdu.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Un sanglot faillit se former dans sa poitrine mais il le ravala. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, même pour elle. Chez lui, la souffrance s'exprimait par un comportement, des gestes…Elle était intérieure. Mais pleurer…Non, il ne savait pas. Pourtant, une larme, unique, traça un chemin humide jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était la seule qu'il s'accorderait. En gardant sa douleur à l'intérieur, c'était elle qu'il gardait. Il la serra plus fort, s'accrochant à son corps comme s'il avait été balloté par les flots et qu'elle avait été la seule chose pouvant le ramener sain et sauf sur la rive.

Le gémissement le prit de cours. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir ouvert la bouche. Puis le mouvement près de sa tête attira son attention. Elle bougeait, et les morts ne bougeaient pas. Il l'écarta prudemment de lui jusqu'à voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais légèrement perdus. Elle semblait aller bien. Il nota qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché mais il oublia carrément ce genre de considération quand elle captura son regard.

« Je ne sens plus sa présence…Il est parti ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jack. Dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme ! Elle fronça les sourcils, l'observant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, probablement étonnée de la soif qu'elle devait lire dans ses yeux. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis posa une main sur sa joue.

« Jack ? Est-ce que c'est fini ? »

Fini ? Non, ça ne faisait que commencer. Jack ne répondit pas. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise sans même prendre la peine de lui demander son accord. Puis, la passion l'emporta et la seule chose dont il se rendit compte, c'était qu'elle répondait avec la même fougue, le même désir. Tout entier à leur baiser, ils ne virent pas le monde se désagréger autour d'eux.

Jack cligna des yeux. Une seconde il embrassait Carter, la suivante, elle était dans ses bras, visiblement aussi perturbée que lui. Il reprit très vite ses esprits quand il vit le zat que Teal'c pointait sur eux. Se relevant instantanément et remettant dans le même mouvement Carter sur ses pieds, il passa devant elle, levant les deux mains, dans une vaine tentative de protection.

« Non, Teal'c ! »

Le Jaffa examina ses amis d'un œil soupçonneux, puis abaissa finalement son arme en même temps qu'il inclinait la tête, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir en bonne santé, Major Carter. »

Sam sourit en s'écartant de derrière son supérieur. « Ravie que vous n'ayez pas à me tirer dessus, Teal'c. »

La jeune femme attrapa l'avant bras tendu du Jaffa, avant d'être happée par sa prudente accolade. Teal'c avait de la force mais faisait toujours attention à ne pas la blesser dans ce genre de situation. Jack observa la scène tandis que Sam passait des bras de Teal'c à ceux de son père, puis de Janet pour finir par Daniel. Il remarqua avec joie l'air perplexe qui avait envahi les traits de Freya ou d'Anise, qu'importe. Sans doute allait-il devoir se plier à un long, très long, débriefing.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la monstrueuse claque dans son dos qui faillit lui faire cracher un poumon. Jacob avait une force insoupçonnée. L'homme souriait comme un dément, entraînant Jack dans une courte étreinte. Le colonel lui sourit gentiment, acceptant avec gratitude les remerciements muets.

Quand l'effervescence du moment se fut un peu calmée, Jack toussota, reprenant son rôle de chef de mission. Ce qui n'empêcha pas un énorme sourire de subsister sur son visage.

« Dites, les enfants, c'est pas tout ça mais si on ne part pas maintenant, on ne sera pas rentré à temps pour dîner. Et vous savez comme Oncle George est inquiet quand on ne dîne pas à la base. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Toute sa petite troupe se mit en marche tout en plaisantant. Teal'c ouvrit la marche, accompagné par Jacob qui se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier que Carter allait bien, puis Daniel et Janet qui discutaient à voix basse. Carter se débrouilla pour cheminer à ses côtés, ce pour quoi il lui fut reconnaissant. Certes, elle allait bien, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de la garder près de lui. De l'observer, de la toucher…

D'ailleurs, leurs mains qui se frôlaient inlassablement commençaient à faire monter une pression déjà à la limite du supportable. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire présentement vu qu'ils étaient entourés de trop près par un archéologue, un médecin et une Tock'ra. Et s'il était vrai que Daniel et Janet étaient partis dans leur propre monde au grand amusement de Carter qui ne cessait d'observer les progrès de Daniel en souriant, Freya, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur eux et ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Au bout de dix minutes de trajet dont le silence contrastait avec la bonne humeur qui émanait de leurs compagnons, Jack décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il vérifia l'heure d'un air détaché puis poussa Carter du coude. La jeune femme leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et qu'il ferait tout pour faire revenir.

« Vous savez ce qui est le plus flippant dans toute cette histoire ? »

Carter fronça les sourcils, attendant sa réponse.

« Ca fait presque trois heures qu'on est là, et Satterfield n'a toujours pas détecté notre présence. Rappelez moi qui l'a entraînée déjà ? »

Un léger éclat de rire lui répondit et Jack sourit, leurs mains s'effleurant de plus belle. Il devait batailler pour s'empêcher de la saisir.


	14. one last dance

_Comme le dit la chanson, voilà c'est fini…je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de rewiewer depuis le chapitre 1 jusqu'à celui-ci. J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira…J'avoue que moi il me rend un peu triste, mais uniquement parce que je me suis attachée à cette fic. Je l'avais commencée il y a longtemps en cours de Français…C'est loin, lol !_

_Merci à tous, et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures !_

**Chapitre 14 : One last dance**

« Jack ! »

Le –douloureux- coup de coude de Daniel, accompagné de son murmure indigné ramena le colonel à la réalité, et plus précisément, au chef des Ouraniens qui se tenait debout à côté de lui. Celui-ci était toujours en train de discourir sur le courage qu'il avait fallu aux gens de la Terre pour secourir son peuple, sur le point de devenir esclave. A son humble avis, ce n'était pas tant de courage que de persuasion dont il avait fallu faire preuve mais bon…Le banquet traditionnel s'achevait et tout ce que Jack avait fait pendant les deux dernières heures était de fixer Carter.

Elle était placée plus loin, près de Teal'c. Il l'avait observé manger, sourire, discuter, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose sonnait faux. Elle faisait comme si tout allait bien alors que quelque chose la tracassait visiblement. D'un autre côté, vu les coups d'œil qu'elle lui avait jeté, il était probable qu'il soit ce quelque chose.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Quand ils étaient rentrés sur Terre, trois jours plus tôt, Janet avait tenu à séquestrer Carter à l'infirmerie, lui faisant subir toute une batterie de tests en tout genre. Pendant ce temps là, lui-même avait été enfermé plusieurs heures dans la salle de briefing, puis quelques heures de plus dans le bureau de Hammond. Quand il avait enfin réussi à s'échapper et à rejoindre l'infirmerie, elle était endormie. Il avait hésité à rester attendre qu'elle se réveille…Puis, il avait choisi de rejoindre ses quartiers pour prendre une vraie nuit de repos. Après tout, que changeraient quelques heures au cours de leurs vies ?

Beaucoup, apparemment. Il s'était réveillé très tard le lendemain et lorsqu'il était arrivé auprès de Carter, elle était déjà très entourée. Il avait attendu un peu en espérant qu'ils s'en aillent…Et Jacob avait d'ailleurs fini par s'excuser, mais pas Daniel et Teal'c. Ils avaient fini par jouer aux cartes jusqu'à ce que Janet l'autorise à quitter la base, finalement convaincue que Sam allait bien. A ce stade, le colonel lui avait proposé de lui servir de chauffeur. Le problème, c'était que Jacob l'avait devancé. Bref, il n'avait pas osé aller chez elle en sachant que son père y serait et s'était donc résolu à attendre qu'elle revienne.

Puis, les Ouraniens avaient organisé cette petite fête de remerciement et Sam, prévenue par Daniel, avait insisté pour venir. Hammond n'était pas très chaud, préférant qu'elle prenne quelques jours de congés, mais Jack avait appuyé sa requête et Janet avait donné son accord. Il l'avait donc laissé partir tandis que Jacob repartait sur sa planète surchauffée.

Daniel toussota à ses côtés, le rappelant à nouveau à l'ordre. Il avait tendance à être assez dispersé ces jours ci. La foule autour de lui bougeait…Il avait encore raté un épisode.

« Daniel, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

Il s'appliqua à garder la voix basse, de sorte que personne ne se sente insulté par son manque d'attention. L'archéologue secoua la tête, pensant sans aucun doute que Jack était irrécupérable.

« On va assister à la cérémonie des ancêtres. Ils vont rejouer pour nous l'histoire de leur peuple. De l'antiquité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Jack soupira. De l'antiquité jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça allait être long…Malgré sa mauvaise volonté évidente, il suivit le mouvement, rattrapant de justesse Teal'c et son second.

« On s'amuse bien, les enfants ? »

Teal'c inclina lentement la tête. « En effet. »

Sam, quand à elle, se contenta d'un regard explicite. Elle s'ennuyait probablement autant que lui mais le cachait mieux. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand-chose.

« Elzear m'a confié qu'il avait fait en sorte que notre 'aide' soit rajouté à leur histoire. Il a insisté pour jouer votre rôle, Jack. Vous devriez être flatté. »

Vu qu'Elzear devait approcher les 90 ans, Jack n'était pas sûr que flatté soit le terme exact pour décrire son sentiment. Mais d'un autre côté, l'homme était gentil et ne cherchait qu'à lui faire plaisir. Il se contenta donc de tirer la langue à Daniel, sachant que c'était une attitude puérile et gamine qui amusait Carter à coup sûr. Comme prévu, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme devant l'air indigné de Daniel. L'archéologue décidant visiblement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à provoquer une chamaillerie à cet instant précis, se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Après un instant de réflexion, Teal'c l'imita. La perspective du spectacle, puisqu'on pouvait considérer ce qui allait se passer comme une sorte de pièce de théâtre géante, fascinait Daniel. Plus de chance de découvrir la culture, le mode de vie, etc…

Jack, lui, aurait largement plus apprécié la chose, s'il y avait eu des sièges. Même s'il se refusait à se l'avouer et encore moins à s'en plaindre à haute voix, ses genoux tiraient un peu. Et l'humidité nocturne de l'herbe n'arrangerait rien. Il avisa Carter qui s'installait à côté de Daniel. Maintenant, il pouvait faire un choix. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'asseoir à côté de Teal'c et de remettre à plus tard une confrontation qu'il savait essentielle. Curieusement et contrairement à ce qu'il en aurait pensé à peine une semaine plus tôt, il n'en avait pas peur. Carter et lui n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler, ni du baiser, ni de l'aveu implicite qu'elle avait fait et encore moins de son comportement personnel face à ce qui avait touché la jeune femme. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils étaient ok avec ça. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il prit place à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, souriant doucement dans l'obscurité. Jack se sentit sourire en retour tandis que ses entrailles se mettaient à danser une conga endiablée. Il attendait impatiemment le moment où ils seraient à nouveau seuls tous les deux. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait parler à ce moment là, le besoin de ses lèvres contre les siennes serait certainement bien trop fort pour qu'il résiste à son appel.

Le spectacle débuta. Comme Jack l'avait supposé, la première scène représentait la création du monde Ouranien, la façon dont ils le voyaient du moins. Il était nettement moins fasciné par la scène que par les reflets de l'énorme feu de joie. Il montait si haut, que de là où il était on aurait dit qu'il embrassait le ciel. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était également intense. Mais pas autant que celle qui s'infiltrait dans son corps à l'endroit où sa jambe touchait celle de son second. Il avait beau se reprocher d'agir comme un adolescent, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire un bond à chaque fois que sa main frôlait celle de Carter. Ce qui, vu qu'ils étaient sensés rester tranquille et observer ce qui se jouait devant eux, arrivait beaucoup trop fréquemment. Loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre, cependant. Au bout d'un moment pourtant –les Ouraniens devaient en être à au moins cinq siècle avant leur ère– il se fatigua de devoir provoquer les contacts et finit par emprisonner carrément sa main dans la sienne.

Carter ne broncha pas et un observateur extérieur aurait pu la croire complètement passionnée par la scénette. Jack ne manqua pourtant pas le regard discret qu'elle jeta vers l'arrière sous le fallacieux prétexte de remettre en place une mèche rebelle. Le colonel fronça les sourcils, tentant de déterminer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle n'avait pas plus prêté attention que lui à l'histoire Ouranienne. Après un nouveau regard en coin, cette fois à l'attention de Daniel, elle se mit à gigoter. La manœuvre lui fit gagner pas moins de dix centimètres vers l'arrière. Leurs mains liées étaient désormais exposées à la vue de tous et, surtout, de leurs coéquipiers. Si Teal'c y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et revint à l'étude de la pièce, Daniel ne décolla pas un instant son regard de la scène, inconscient de ce qui se jouait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Relâchant la respiration qu'il avait retenu, Jack jeta à Carter un drôle de regard. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle manigançait mais ce n'était pas des plus explicite. Le petit sourire aguicheur qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, lui, en revanche, l'était. Les yeux rivés sur sa bouche, il imita machinalement son mouvement quand elle recula encore. Et encore. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient abandonné Daniel et Teal'c deux rangs derrière. Jugeant sans doute que, de là, elle ne risquait plus aucune remarque sur son impolitesse ou son irrespect face à des traditions centenaires, elle lâcha son supérieur et passa sur ses deux pieds. Jack prit le même parti et se releva ausitôt. Après quelques excuses vis-à-vis de ceux qui regardaient, effectivement, la pièce, ils réussirent à s'extirper de la foule.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, quittant la nouvelle ville Ouranienne en construction au profit du calme nocturne de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, Jack rattrapa la main qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner plus tôt. La sensation qu'ainsi, ils pourraient marcher jusqu'au bout de ce monde le grisa un instant. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Carter : sa capacité à lui faire croire que tout était possible. A tout rendre possible.

Plusieurs fois, il voulut dire quelque chose, lui ouvrir, enfin, son cœur mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de quelque chose de classique. Elle n'était pas une femme classique. Et puis, de cette discussion là, dépendrait probablement le reste de leur avenir.

Après leur retour et pendant les deux heures qu'il avait passé dans le bureau de Hammond, celui-ci avait été très clair. Bien sûr, il l'avait débriefé sur la mission en particulier, comme ça arrivait parfois pour les missions délicates. Jack lui avait tout raconté, sans réserve, ce qu'il n'avait fait, ni dans son rapport, ni dans le briefing général. Il avait décidé que leur supérieur avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé. De toute façon, il avait trop de respect pour le vieux Général pour avoir seulement la volonté de mentir. Hammond avait été compréhensif, il ne ferait pas de rapport et ne les enverrait pas en cour martiale. A vrai dire, il ne ferait rien même si ça se reproduisait…Du moment que ça n'interférait pas dans leur travail, le fonctionnement de SG-1 ou plus généralement dans celui de la base. Jack avait promis tout ce qu'il avait voulu.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Sam le lâcha et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Appuyée sur ses coudes et la tête penchée en arrière, vers les étoiles, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi désirable. Une évidence le frappa. Elle était belle. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais ça faisait longtemps aussi qu'il avait refusé de se l'avouer. Précautionneusement, sans la quitter des yeux, il s'assit près d'elle.

« C'est magnifique. »

Sa voix, douce, brisa le silence quasi religieux de la nature qui les entourait. Elle brisa en même temps le statu quo qui maintenait les non dits entre eux. Jack savait qu'elle parlait de la voute céleste. Les étoiles brillaient de leur lueur égocentrique, rivalisants d'éclat les unes avec les autres. Il l'avait remarqué dès que la nuit était tombée. Pourtant, leur ballet avait perdu son attrait à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

« Oui. »

Son regard ne l'avait pas quitté et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle prit dans ce simple mot le compliment qui lui était destiné. Et il le pensait. Elle était magnifique.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Carter ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement comment il pouvait savoir que quelque chose la tracassait, puis son visage se détendit et elle sourit doucement. L'étonnement n'avait même pas perturbé ses traits. Ils s'étaient toujours compris à la perfection sans que le moindre mot soit nécessaire. Sam garda le silence quelques secondes puis poussa un léger soupir.

« Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à des…choses que ma mère m'a dites. »

Imitant sa position, Jack se plongea dans la contemplation des constellations inconnues.

« Quel genre de choses ? »

Si le ton se voulait léger, le sérieux était palpable. Sam lâcha un petit rire qui sonna faux.

« Oh, le classique. Que je devrai profiter de la vie, m'amuser… »

Le regard de Jack était toujours dirigé vers le ciel, il ne dit rien. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini et il y avait une urgence et une hésitation dans sa voix qu'il n'aimait pas. C'était comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction. Et il détestait qu'elle puisse craindre quoi que ce soit qui vienne de lui.

« …Etre avec celui que j'aime. »

L'étoile qu'il fixait emplissait maintenant son champ de vision. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce qu'il allait dire serait plus facile s'il ne la regardait pas en face, si, à la place, il se brûlait la rétine sur un astre quelconque.

« Charlie m'a dit des choses similaires. »

Il sentit son regard fouiller son visage à la recherche d'un indice sur la conduite à tenir. Ils étaient, là, sur un terrain qu'ils n'avaient plus arpenté depuis des années et un certain test Zatarc.

« Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? »

Jack sourit tendrement à l'astre anonyme. Il n'hésita même pas avant de répondre, pensant pour la première fois à son fils sans la morsure virulente de la culpabilité. Ca n'empêcha pas un léger regret de flotter dans son cœur, mais il le chassa, il était enfin apaisé.

« Je lui ai dit que pour être avec celle que j'aime, il fallait d'abord que je la sauve. »

_Ce qui était fait. _Il pouvait presque entendre les mots qu'elle se refusait à prononcer. A aucun moment, il ne quitta le ciel des yeux. Il savait qu'elle faisait pareil que lui.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Jack avait conscience qu'ils étaient en train de se renvoyer l'un l'autre une balle dangereusement explosive. Ils n'osaient ni l'un ni l'autre avancer plus avant leurs pions de peur d'être mis échec et mat. Il attendait maintenant la réponse à sa question, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme, d'un simple mot, pouvait le renvoyer visiter les enfers dont il avait eu tellement de mal à sortir.

« Je pense… » Sa voix trainait, buttait sur les mots. Il la devinait hésitante. « …qu'elle a beaucoup de chance. »

Un court fou rire secoua la poitrine de Jack. Ca l'étonna lui-même, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ ri.

« Moi, j'aurais dit le contraire. »

Il entendit le doux écho de son rire cristallin et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il l'observa. La tête en arrière, ses yeux étaient rivés sur les étoiles. Pourtant, il devinait qu'elle fixait sans voir, comme il le faisait lui aussi quelque minutes plus tôt.

Nerveusement et de leur propre initiative, ses mains arrachèrent un brin d'herbe et se mirent à le découper en milliers de minuscules fragments. Le silence planait entre eux, confortable, empli de promesse. Enfin, quand il ne lui resta plus rien entre les doigts, il reporta son attention sur elle.

L'intensité de son regard lui coupa le souffle. Aucune des étoiles qui brillaient au dessus d'eux ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celles qui étincelaient dans ses yeux. Ce fut pourtant sur son sourire que Jack s'attarda. Un sourire inédit. Provoquant. Le besoin irrépressible de le faire disparaître jaillit en lui, primaire.

« Carter… »

Le ton avait beau avoir pour but de la mettre en garde, il ne fit que trahir la faim qu'il avait d'elle. Et elle s'en amusait…Elle croisa ses interminables jambes, un air candide des plus factices se peignant sur son visage.

« Mon colonel ? »

Il avait affronté pas mal de choses dans sa vie qui lui avaient demandé une incroyable résistance mentale, et, d'ordinaire, se restreindre ne lui posait pas tellement de problème. Il faut croire que les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à Samantha Carter. C'est à peine s'il put se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il s'obligea à retrouver un semblant de calme, s'accordant seulement le luxe de savourer la façon dont son prénom roulait sur sa langue.

« Samantha ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'épanouit un peu plus mais garda cette saveur piquante, qui envoyait des frissons dans son épine dorsale.

« Jack ? »

Son simple prénom, malgré toute la maîtrise de soi dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, trahit son état d'esprit. Savoir qu'elle était dans le même état que lui le soulagea quelque peu. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer auraient pu être dits avec plus de fièvre ou d'empressement. Il se contraignit à en articuler chaque syllabe, y mettant le même ton détaché que s'il avait été en train de commenter le temps qu'il faisait.

« Je crève d'envie de vous embrasser. »

Il ne pensait pas que son sourire puisse devenir plus aguicheur, et pourtant…Cette fois, il prit tout son temps. Approchant avec lenteur et savourant le gout de ses lèvres, la sensation de sa bouche sous la sienne…Il était envahi par une pléiade de sensations enivrantes auxquelles il s'abandonna avec plaisir. Une de ses mains s'enfonça dans les boucles rebelles de ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se posait plus bas sur sa hanche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien.

Il savait qu'ils ne disposaient que de quelques minutes. Ensuite, leurs radio grésilleraient et Daniel leur demanderait poliment où ils étaient passés et s'ils comptaient revenir avant que quelqu'un ne prenne ombrage de leur absence. Il s'en fichait. Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux…


End file.
